Elite Spike
by Lab Rats Squad
Summary: There's a new member on the Elite team and it's Spike. Can he prove he has what it takes to be on the team? You'll just have to read to find out. More characters than listed.
1. Chapter 1

**OK so this is Elite Spike as you all may know but, hope you guys like it. This all takes place after season four and Spike stayed in Mission Creek instead of going on the island.**

 **And before I get started with the story I am going to show the Davenport's new abilities so that you guys won't get confused.**

 **Spike's abilities - Molecular combustion (Double Chase), Duplication (Future Trouble), Laser spheres (Bionic birthday)**

 **Chase's abilities- Freeze time (Double Chase), Telepathy (Future Trouble), Geoleap (Bionic birthday)**

 **Bree's abilities - Disguising Thermal radiation (Future Trouble), Sonic scream (Future Trouble), Phasing.**

 **Some of these abilities may not be used in the story. Now here it is The Rise of Six.**

CHASE'S P.O.V

"What is with all the scenery, Mr. Davenport? Where are we?" Bree asked. "You are on the 110th floor of Davenport Tower, the most technologically advanced skyscraper in the world," Mr. Davenport said while opening the door with a key card. "And this is your new home," He told us. I was impressed. "Whoa check out this view!" I said while walking over to the window. "Seriously this place is amazing," Bree said.

"Not bad, huh? This penthouse is where I spent my years as a bachelor. Boy, if these walls could talk. Actually they can," He said then ran to the table. "Walls off! Walls off! You know what? Let's just out onto the terrace. I wanna show you something," Mr. Davenport told us. We stepped out. We see this emblem that says Elite Force on it. "This holographic emblem represents your new team, or as I like to call it an elite force," Mr. Davenport explained.

"Cool so when do we get to meet the others?" I asked excited. "Right now," He said. Bree and I were confused at first until Mr. Davenport swiped the emblem revealing three people. "I used a 3-D hologram wall. Kaz, Skylar, and Oliver have been standing here this entire time," Mr. Davenport told us. "Five hours to be exact," Oliver corrected. "Let's not forget the two hours we spent rehearsing how to stand," Skylar said a bit annoyed. I then noticed the potions they were in. "Obviously we need three hours, because you're still not doing it right," Mr. Davenport said while moving her.

"It's great to see you guys," I waved. "What are they doing here?" I asked Mr. Davenport. "Mighty Med hospital was destroyed," Skylar explained. I felt sad for them. "What?" Bree asked. "That's all that's left of it," Kaz said while showing us the picture on his phone. "Who would do something like that?" Bree asked confused. "We don't know. We lost a lot of super heroes that we cared about and we won't rest until we find out who's responsible," Kaz said determined. "They wanted to use my technology to track the criminals, but I had a better idea: to create an all-powerful team combining bionic humans and super heroes," Mr. Davenport explained.

"Well, where are the superheros?" Bree asked. I also wondered the same thing. "You're looking at them," Oliver said. I almost laughed. "Oh, yeah. Oliver and I have superpowers now," Kaz said. I started smirking. "What? You fall into a vat of radioactive waste? Wait, no, don't tell me... bitten by a supernatural spider?" I asked. What? Don't judge me.

"Don't be ridiculous. While we were trying to stop my mother, also known as the evil villain, Mr Terror, from becoming the most powerful being on the planet, we made indirect contact with the Arcturion Space Rock which gave us a variety of superhuman abilities," Oliver explained. I just had to laugh. "Oh, a magic space rock. And was that delivered by a bunch of little green men?" I asked mocking them

Then Skylar stepped up to me. "You do realize I'm from another planet, right?" She asked me. I looked back at the other's giving them a help me look. "I do now," I said stepping back behind Bree."'You're going to have to excuse Chase if he can't explain anything with science, it doesn't exist. Uh, kinda like his social life or his sense of humor or his ability to have fun," Bree insulted me.

"Come on, Bree. Do you really expect me to believe these two have-," I was about to say until I was cut off when Kaz made his hand set on fire then launched it at the fire place. "But that-But the human body can't- I'm watching you FireBoy," I told him. "So, uh, can you shoot fire too?" Bree asked Oliver. "No. Kaz has fire and heat powers, and I have water and ice. But, we can both do this...," Oliver said then he ran to the edge of the terrace then jumped off.

We all ran to the edge except for Kaz. "Oliver, No!" Bree screamed. "Well, it was a good team while it lasted," I told Mr. Davenport while patting him on the back. Half joking and half worried. The suddenly Oliver flew up in the air screaming. "What the?" I asked walking back to Kaz while still looking up. "Wow, he's pretty good," Bree complemented him. "Wait for it," Skylar said. Kaz stepped to the side and Oliver flies back down and crashes into me and we both go down. "Sorry, still working on the landings," he apologized. We get back up.

"Cool right a combined team of three superheroes and three bionic humans," Mr. Davenport said we all looked confused. "Uh, Mr. Davenport isn't it just Bree and I?" I asked him. "Or is it?" he asked. "Yeah it is," Bree told. "Or is it?" Mr. Davenport asked a bit louder. He then sighed. "That's your cue," He said. Then suddenly we heard footsteps coming out and the person was revealed to be. Spike!? He smirked. "I'm back meat heads."

* * *

We all walked back in the house. "I think I'm going to regret saying this but, it's good to have you back Spike," Bree said. Spike stayed silent. "Aren't you going to say something nice back?" She asked. "Look who you're talking to princess," Spike told her. Bree nodded her head. "I knew I was going to regret it," She said mostly to herself. "Oh Spike this is Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar your new teammates I was telling you about," Mr. Davenport explained. "Is Spike a nickname?" Kaz asked "No, is your's?" Spike asked him. "Yeah his real name is actually Kazimieras," Skylar said. we all laughed. "And you made fun of Spike's name?" Bree asked. "At least my name isn't a dog," Kaz commented.

Spike stopped laughing and glared at him. Spike was about to hurt Kaz until I stopped. I decided to ask a question before we end up a teammate short. "So, how did you three mange to escape before Mighty Med was destroyed?" I asked them. "We were off capturing my mom. I mean yeah she's an evil lunatic who will spend the rest of her life in prison, but if it weren't for her, we would of been killed. So, silver lining," Oliver explained. "You're an odd little man," Bree said from the kitchen. "Not the first time I heard that," Oliver said. "That I can believe," Spike told me.

Then Mr. Davenport came downstairs. "Okay, sleeping quarters are all set. Guys on the right, girls on the left, and the guy who made it all possible will be in the giant room at the end of the hall. Stay out of my pool," Mr. Davenport said while looking at Spike. "I'm just glad I finally get to share my room with a girl," Bree said while walking over to Skylar. "Me too. Oh, but don't forget I'm from another planet, so sometimes I spit acid in my sleep," Skylar told her. "Mm,yeah. Well that is an upgrade compared to what comes out of my brothers," Bree said.

"Oh come on we aren't that bad," Spike said. Bree gave him a look. "What I said we weren't that bad," Spike repeated. "Hey, Mr. Davenport, we gotta start searching for those guys who destroyed our friends. Where's all that technology you promised us?" Kaz asked him. "I'm so glad you asked. Hyper-Lift open!" Mr. Davenport said as a Hyper-Lift opens and he ran towards it. "It's a voice activated secret passage," Mr. Davenport told us.

"That is so awesome and it seems like such a fire hazard," Kaz said happy. "Don't even think about," I told Spike. "I used my Hydroloop technology to create an elevator that will take you from the penthouse to below the Earth's surface instantly. Step inside and let me show you," Mr. Davenport said. Then he stopped us. "Oh, oh wait... me first," He says then runs inside. we all then got on the elevator. "Oh, FYI, I tend to get sick on any ride that has a big- DROP!," Oliver screams as the Hyper-Lift shoots down.

The Hyper-Lift opens up and there was this whole new room. "Welcome to Mission Command," Mr. Davenport said. "And just like that we're back in the basement," Bree said to Spike and I. "This is your teams central Nervous system. This is where you'll train, plan missions, learn how things work before you touch them," Mr. Davenport says as he hits Spike and Kaz's hand away from the control panel.

Then Mr. Davenport's phone started ringing and he pulls it out. "Excuse me, I have a very important DavenCall to take," Mr. Davenport told us and walks towards the Hyper-Lift. "Why can't you just take it down here?" Bree asked him. "Well, I could, but then I wouldn't get to ride the Hyper-Lift again," He said then ran in the Hyper-Lift. He screamed as he went back up.

"Okay, I'm just gonna say it, I'm very uncomfortable with that guy heading this operation," Skylar said. I didn't blame her. "Alright, let's head out and start searching for the low lives who destroyed Mighty Med," Kaz said. "But we don't even know where to look," Oliver told him. "Oh, we have to look somewhere. We'll go city by city starting here. You guys take uptown," He said while pointing at Bree, Spike and I. "And we'll take down town," He said while pointing Skylar, Oliver, and himself.

I stopped him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa... we don't just go randomly looking for people. We have to devise a plan first," I told him. "I just did. Uptown, Downtown... and I don't really know any other parts of town so...plan commenced," He said while trying to leave until I grabbed him by his arm and pulled him back.

* * *

Donald was holding a picture surrounded by money. "Now it feels like home," He said. He moves to hang up the picture but hears a noise outside and stops. He put the picture down and walked towards the window.

* * *

SPIKE'S P.O.V

"Okay, the CyberDesk is compiling a database of all the superheroes at the hospital someone might have had a grudge against," Chase told them while walking over to Bree and I. "In the meantime, I still need to know more about you guys," Chase said. "We'll I'm 5' 10", I'm a hearty mix of Irish and German, and I've been known to lie about my height," Kaz said. "I think he meant what other magical powers do you have?" I asked them. "Oh, uh, I have super strength," Oliver said. I smirked. I find that hard to believe and the others did too.

"You?" Bree asked."Yes, me. Why does everyone act so surprised when I say that?" Oliver asked. "Because we cage your rib cage through your shirt," Skylar pointed out. Oliver covered his rib cage with his arms and looked away. Then Mr. Davenport called us over the intercom. "Guys get up here. There's something strange going on," He said. We got in the Hyper-Lift and went upstairs. "Whoa, that is strange," Skylar said while pointing at Mr. Davenport's painting.

"Not that! Outside! Something flew by the window," He said. Bree and I walked towards the painting. "Well, I know something that's gonna fly out the window," Bree says as I grabbed the painting until Mr. Davenport stopped me. "No I'm serious. There's something out there," He said. Bree and I turned and saw Chase looking out the window. "Get down!" He said. Then the windows smashed into a million pieces. I pushed Mr. Davenport, Bree, and me into the Hyper-Lift.

Skylar hid in the kitchen and the others were in front of the couch. When we saw nothing there everyone came out of hiding. "Is everybody OK?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Yeah. Look, there's something on the floor," Skylar pointed. "Yeah, about 36 thousand dollars worth of glass," Mr. Davenport said over looking the other thing that's on the floor. "No...it's some sort of gift box," Oliver said while picking up the box.

He was about to open it until Kaz came over and stopped him. "Stop. Dude, what are you doing? You gotta open the card first," Kaz told him. The Chase snatches the box from his hand. "No! Don't open anything. It could be rigged to blow this place apart. I'll use my bionic eye to scan it," Chase said then scanned it. "It's a flash drive. I can download its contents onto my internal hard drive and play it back for everyone in mission command," Chase told us.

"Who would blast our penthouse just too toss a flash drive in the window?" Bree asked. "That's why you gotta open the card first," Kaz said.

* * *

We we're all down in Mission Command, So Chase can play the video. "It's a video message," Mr. Davenport said. Chase swipes the video message onto the screen when he did Two masked figures appeared.I didn't know who they were so I'm going to call the one with long hair thing 1 and other thing 2. _"Destroying your little hospital was just the beginning . We're on the hunt for every superhero that remains, and soon they will all be extinct,"_ Thing 1 said. _"And once you've watched us eliminate them, we're coming for you liver, Kaz, and Skylar, and anyone else dumb enough to protect you,"_ Thing 2 said. I growled who is he calling dumb?

Then the video ended. "Who was that? And don't say check the card," Oliver told Kaz. "Whoever it was, it's obviously they've been watching us. I'm going to activate the penthouse security perimeter and get those windows replaced," Mr. Davenport said then left.. "See! This is exactly why I wanted to go out and find them first," Kaz exclaimed.

"As soon as we finalize a plan-," Chase was about to say until Kaz cut him off. "Okay, forget you plan! If we don't stop them, they're gonna take out every last superhero including us!" Kaz said. I would have laughed if this situation wasn't serious. No ones ever said that to Chase at least not in his face. "Well they're gonna take us out a lot faster if we go into this thing unprepared! Look, I wanna find them too. But, we have to be smart about this. We have no idea what we're up against," Chase explained.

"He's right Kaz. We have to be careful," Bree agreed. "Skylar. Back me up on this," Kaz told her. "We'll get them, it's just gonna take some time," Skylar said. "Spike," He called my name. I nodded my head. "I'm with Kaz on this," I said. "See he agrees with me," Kaz said glad someone's on his side. "Yeah well he also thinks ripping out people's spleens is fun," Chase told him. "Oliver?" Kaz asked. Oliver doesn't answer. "Oh come on. Not you too, dude we have to this. For Mighty Med," Kaz said.

"I know. I just... I think we should play it safe," Oliver told him. "Safe? None of us are safe with those two on the loose! You know, I never though being part of an Elite Force would mean sitting around doing nothing!" Kaz said angry and left the room.

* * *

BREE'S P.O.V

I was in the kitchen getting something to drink when Mr. Davenport came downstairs. "Hey, what are you still doing up?" He asked me. "I don't know. I guess I'm not really used to sleeping in a new place. Plus, Skylar snores," I told him. "But, your capsule's sound proof," Mr. Davenport said. "I know," I said. Just then Oliver ran in out of breath. "Mr. Davenport, I can't find Kaz or Spike. I thought Kaz was in his bed snoring, but it turned out to be Skylar down the hall," He said.

"You know, I bet they went off to find those guys on their own. I'll use my super speed to bring them back," I told Mr. Davenport. "Oliver, go wake Chase and Skylar," He told him. Oliver ran upstairs then Mr. Davenport then turned to me.

"If you're not back with Kaz and Spike in two minutes, I'm gonna have them track you on your GPS locator," Mr. Davenport said. "Please, two minutes. With my upgraded speed, I can search the entire city in less than thirty second," I bragged. "Oh, I'm so fast. Well then go!" He mocked me. "Okay," I said then used my super speed to go find them.

KAZ'S P.O.V

Spike and I were searching for those villains in a dark alley. "Okay, if we can find the costume shop that sold those guys their masks, maybe we can track them down," Spike said. Then we checked my phone. "86 costume shops in one city! What are you people trying to hide?" I asked out loud. The two masked figures from before appear in front of us, making me jump.

"I mean ah-ha, we found you," I said. Then they took off their masks. "Wait, I know you guys. You're Roman and Riker," I said remembering them. "Oh good they have actual names. I was getting tired of calling them Thing 1 and Thing 2," Spike said. "Your dad is the superhero, Rodissiius," I said.

 _"Was_ a superhero. Until you got your hands on him at Mighty Med," Roman said angrily. "What are you talking about? We saved his life," I told him. "You took away his powers!" Riker exclaimed. "We had no choice. Sacrificing his powers was the only way to keep him alive," I explained to them. "You took away the only thing that made him special and forced him to live his life as a mortal! That's a punishment far worse than death," Roman said. I looked to see if he was serious.

"That's a warped way of looking at that, but all right," Spike said. I nodded my head agreeing with him. "Our father may not have the power to take revenge, but we do," Roman said while looking over to his Brother. Then suddenly Bree appeared. "There you are," She said. Then stopped when she saw Roman and Riker. "Hello," She flirted.

"These are the guys who destroyed Mighty Med," I told her. "Oh, come on! Why are the bad ones always so cute?" She asked. "Okay , you know what? Bree, you can go. We got this," Spike told her. Then Roman and Riker transform into a giant black cloud and loomed over us. "You know, on second thought, Bree would you mind sticking around?" I asked her.

"Now do you see why it's a bad idea to run off without a plan?" Bree asked us. "In hindsight, probably not my best decision," I said. Chase, Oliver and Skylar run into the alley and stood beside us _._ "What is that?" Chase asked. "Meet the guys who destroyed Mighty Med. They're shape-shifters," I told him. "Oh, okay. What the heck are shape-shifters?!" He yelled. "They can morph into anything, a person, a thing, a deadly black cloud. Get down!" Skylar said.

The cloud shoots over us, but we ducked and dodged it. I ran up and used my fire power on it before stepping back. "Chase would be a great time for one of your plans," I told him. "Oh, now you want a plan. If you two had followed my plan in the first place we wouldn't even be in this mess," Chase said. "You know I hate being told what to do," Spike said crossing his arms.

"And I didn't ask you guys to show up," I told them. "I didn't want to show up," Chase exclaimed. "I was sleeping," Skylar said. "We know," Bree and Oliver said in unison. Oliver, Skylar, Chase, and I started arguing. "Hey!" Spike yelled. We stopped. "Where'd they go?" Bree asked. We all split up looking for them. "Uh... guys?" Chase said while looking up and pointing at something.

We all saw what he was looking at. The cloud shoots down on all of us making us fly across the alley. Then I passed out.

* * *

We all slowly woke up groaning. "Is everybody OK?" Chase asked. "I think so. Did we win?" I asked. Spike gave me a look. "What do you think?" He said while rubbing the back of his head. "Wait where's Skylar?" Bree asked worried. "Skylar!" Oliver called out. "They took her," Chase said. Great, just great.

BREE'S P.O.V

We were all in mission command getting scolded by Mr. Davenport. "I can't believe you let them take Skylar! All because you couldn't work together as a team!" He exclaimed. "It's not my fault," Chase then pointed at Spike and Kaz. "They're the ones who took off on their own" Chase blamed them. "It doesn't matter! You're a mission leader it's your responsibility to look out for them," Mr. Davenport said to Chase. "But, I'm older than him," Spike told Mr. Davenport. "No, no Chase is right. I let my emotions get the best of me. From now on we work together instead of against each other," Kaz said.

Then puts his fist out. Chase took a minute but, fist bumps him back. "Good. Now how do we find Skylar?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Without a way to track her, it's almost impossible. They could of taken her anywhere," Chase said. We all moved then stood around the Cyber Desk. "Whenever I'm looking for Skylar I just follow her sweet flowery scent," Oliver said. We all gave him a strange look. "That's probably not gonna work today," Oliver added.

"OK I'm officially in a group full of weirdos," Spike said. I looked at him. "Says the crazy commando app who suddenly became real," I told him. He glared at me. "My statement still stands," He said. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever we do, we have to move fast. Without her powers, Skylar doesn't stand a chance against those guys," I said worried. "Let's check the video again. Maybe we missed something," Oliver said while running towards the screen. Then Chase walked over to Oliver. "Don't bother I scoured every frame of that video. There's nothing there that can help us," Chase told him.

Oliver then pointed at the screen. "Not even this faded number on the sign behind them?" Oliver asked Chase. Chase looked a bit embarrassed. "Oh, come on! What do you have some mystical super power that allows you to see?" Chase asked. "Yeah, it's called eye-sight," Oliver told him. "Hey, wait. There's more to it, but it's covered with dirt," I spotted. "If I do a spectral isolation scan, I can contrast what's under there," Chase explained. He used his bionic eye to scan the image. "It's the subway station at 128th street," Chase said. "Then let's go get Skylar back," Spike said then ran into the Hyper-Lift then came back out.

"Just one question. Where is 128th street?" Spike asked. "There is no subway station at 128th street. I mean there was one 40 years ago when I was... 10 years from being born. But, the city abandoned it after a really bad flood," Mr. Davenport told us. "Wait, shape-shifters naturally dwell in dark cavernous spaces. That must be where they're keeping Skylar," Kaz explained. "Let's go," Chase said Then we got into the Hyper-Lift. "I'll send the directions to your chip. You can still get there through an old underground tunnel. I used to play there 40 years ago when I was... You know what I'll send you the directions," Mr. Davenport said and we left.

SKYLAR'S P.O.V

Roman and Riker walked in and I was in a cell. "Well, well, well, Skylar Storm! Looks like you lost this battle," Riker said to me. "You won't get away with this. My team will find me," I told him. "I'm sure they will. But, it will be too late for you. By the time they get here we'll be on to our next superhero. And the next, and the next until all of you are destroyed," Roman said. I glared at him. Then Riker walked up to Roman. "Yeah if we can actually find them" Riker doubted. Then Roman grabbed him. "Hey we'll find them," He assured then shoved Riker away.

"Because she's gonna tell us exactly where they are," Roman said while walking towards me. "Get away from her," I heard Oliver yelled. I looked to see the others were there too. "Hey, look who it is," Roman smirked. "You just made the biggest mistake of your lives," Riker told them. "Let's do this," Roman said as they came closer over to us."Oliver, use your super strength to free Skylar," Chase told him. Oliver ran over to me and used his super strength to rip the door off of the cell and threw it it. I stepped out looking at Oliver in shock.

"Stop looking so surprised," He said. Roman and Riker morph back into a black cloud like they did before as we went back over to the others. "Oh great, they're doing their dust bunny thing again," Kaz said. Roman and Riker surrounded and dragged us into the middle of the station encasing us in their black cloud. "OK, when Mr. Davenport said He wanted us to be closer as a team I DON'T THINK HE MEANS THIS," Spike roared as he was being squished together into Bree. "They're creating a Ring of Cirtrifical Force around us," Chase said. "Can you speak English?" Spike asked him.

"Guys, if we don't do something fast, the force will crush us!" Bree explained. Oliver then leans on my shoulder. Not gonna lie, kind of okay with it!" Oliver said. I would've pushed him off if I could. "Wait! If shape-shifters change their form by manipulating their molecular structures–," Chase said then Kaz cut him off. "Then there has to be a way to freeze the molecules and stop the swarm! That's it! Oliver has ice powers! Oliver, use your CyroBlast!" Kaz said finishing Chase's sentence.

"Right," Oliver said while getting off of my shoulder. Oliver used his CyroBlast to freeze the swarm. "Keep going!" Bree told him. Oliver froze the swarm and it drops at our feet and we all jumped out. "It worked! It's frozen solid," Oliver said. "We actually did it, good job guys," Bree complemented us. "Dude, that was a great idea to mess with their molecular structures," Kaz said. "Hey, it was your idea to freeze the molecules," Chase gave him the credit.

"Yeah, but I mean you're the one–," Kaz was about to say until Bree stopped them. "Okay, okay, we get it. We're a team, okay! Wait, guys come on, get together. Our first victory selfie," Bree said.

* * *

Bree pulls out her phone and they all pose for a selfie. Behind them, Roman and Riker break out of the ring of ice and drift out of the alleyway.

* * *

SPIKE'S P.O.V

We were back in the penthouse, and we all were sitting in the living room along with Mr. Davenport. "They got away?! Mr. Davenport asked. More like screamed. "Yes, but this time it was because we were too good of a team," Chase said. "Oh, on the bright side, we have a very cute selfie," Bree said as she pulls out her phone. "That captured the exact moment they decade," Bree showed Me. Davenport the picture.

"Oh, that is a good one. You can't even see my ribs," Oliver said then looked at the picture closely. "Oh wait, Spike's blocking me," He said. I smirked as I saw the picture. Kaz then walked in from the kitchen. "We've gotta warn the rest of the superheroes and let them know they're being hunted," Kaz told us. "The good news is Roman and Riker don't even know where they are so we should be able to alert them first," Skylar said. "Good, but it's still gonna take some time. We got a lot of work ahead of us. Lets get some sleep," Chase said.

* * *

Everyone begins to walk upstairs. "Lights off," Mr. Davenport called out. The lights in the penthouse go out and everyone walks upstairs. And out on the terrace were Roman and Riker as they stood there watching. "Now can we take them out?" Riker asked. "Not yet. Let them warn the other superheroes that we're coming. They'll lead us right too them. Those fools don't even realize it, but they just sealed their friends fates," Roman said as thunder rolls in.

 **And Done. So can't wait for Coming through the Clutch. I might have to miss it but, if I do no spoilers please. Anyways bye.**


	2. Holding out for a hero

**Hi so I did get to see the new episode. And it was awesome plus Bob was in it so I was laughing so hard. Thank you Anonlabratslover for reviewing. Thank you Aliqueen16 and Darth Becky 726 for reviewing and following the story. And thank you Susz for following and favoring the story.**

 **Anonlabratslover- Thank you here is the update.**

 **Aliqueen16- Hope you love this al** **so.**

 **Darth Becky 726- Glad you think so.**

 **Now here is chapter 2.**

OLIVER'S P.O.V

Kaz, Chase, Spike, and I were downstairs while Chase used the fire extinguisher to put out the fire. Then Mr. Davenport came running downstairs. "I heard an explosion. What happened? Did we get attacked by shape-shifters again?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Ahh! No, but could you cover up? I'm seeing a few too many shape _shifting_ over there," Chase said when he saw Mr. Davenport and threw a cover at him.

"What happened?" He asked. "I'm guessing a combination of gravity and middle-age," Kaz told him. Then he pointed at the table. "To that," He said. Then he looked at Spike. "Spike what did you do?" Mr. Davenport asked him. Spike gave him a really look. "Why does everyone think I did something ?" He asked. Chase was about to say something but, Spike stopped him. "Don't answer that," Spike told him.

"Then what happened?" Mr. Davenport asked again. "Oh, well, um, Oliver and Chase were talking about science, I got bored, I yawned, um, something flew out of my mouth, and voila, I set the table on fire," Kaz explained. "He found a another super power. It's a fire grenade," I called it. "Fire grenade? That's lame. I'm calling it my yawn bomb," Kaz said. "Yeah, 'cause that's much better," I said sarcastically.

"So, wait, you just discovered something you didn't even know you had? How many powers were in that space rock?" Spike asked us. "That's tough to say. I mean, it didn't really come with a manual, and even if it did, I probably wouldn't read it," Kaz said. That's true. "This is just like you guys when you unlock new bionic abilities," Mr. Davenport compared them.

"Oh, yeah, except that our abilities come from a highly advanced infrastructure and theirs come from a magic witch pebble. Wooooo!" Chase said. Spike and him started laughing. "Either way, this is a great opportunity for the team. We can teach them to hone their abilities the way I trained you," Mr. Davenport said. "Superhero school. That sounds like fun," I said. "School? Boring!" Kaz said then yawned and a fire grenade comes out of his mouth setting the umbrella stand on fire.

Chase hurries to go put the fire out. "Well, that's the last time that umbrella stand attacks us," Kaz joked.

...

CHASE'S P.O.V

We went down to mission command and got off the Hyper-Lift and saw Bree and Skylar. "Good news, ladies. I'm about to teach my first class of superhero school," Mr. Davenport told them. "I'm out," Bree said. "Right behind you," Skylar said while following Bree out. "Okay guys. I will be your instructor and Chase will be my apprentice," Mr. Davenport said. I looked at him. "What? Why am I the apprentice?" I asked him. "Because you don't know anything about superheroes," He told me. "Oh, and you do" I asked. "Hello, I am Donald Davenport," He bragged.

"Just because you wear disturbingly tight unitards, does not make you a superhero," I said to him."Have you ever tried fitting in them?" Mr. Davenport asked. Then snatched the box of bottles I was holding. "Yes it does," Mr. Davenport said. "Okay, Kaz, let's start your training by giving your fire grenades another go. I want you to hit the bottle in the middle and leave the others untouched," Mr. Davenport told Kaz. "Got it," Kaz said. "You might wanna back up. When it comes to learning Kaz doesn't," Oliver told Spike and I. A fire grenade comes out of Kaz's mouth and hits the bottle in the middle.

"You were saying?" Spike asked him. Oliver didn't answer. he still was in shock from what Kaz just did. "You did it," Mr. Davenport. "Yeah, I mean, if our enemies are 16 ounces bottles of water, I think you're ready," Spike told Kaz. "Great job. Okay, Oliver you're up. Now, since you have water and iced based abilities, I want you to use your Cyro Blast to freeze the bottle on the left," Mr. Davenport told him. "No problemo, teach," Oliver said. He tried using it but, instead an ice cube falls from his hand. "Is that an ice cube?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I don't know what that was. Let me try again," Oliver said. When he did another ice cube fell from his hand. "Okay, yeah, that was an ice cube," Oliver admitted. "I don't get it. It worked fine when you froze Roman and Riker's black swarm. Try focusing!" I told him. "I am focusing!" He yelled. "Well, focus harder," I said. "How about you go stand over there harder?!" He snapped at me. I stepped over to Spike and Kaz. When Oliver tried again multiple ice cubes onto the floor. "Oh, come on!" Oliver said. "I don't know whether to train him or call the refrigerator repairman," I said to Spike. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's okay, Oliver. we'll fix it. Uh, Kaz, why don't we see how your fire grenades handle rapid fire?" Mr. Davenport asked. "I mean, I really haven't tried it before, but I imagine it goes something like this," Kaz said. Then the grenades came out rapidly and hits all the bottles. Whoa. "Wow! Kaz, you're a natural! And Oliver, you're leaking all over my, floor," Mr. Davenport said.

BREE'S P.O.V

Skylar and I were out on the terrace talking. "So, how do you like Centium City?" I asked her. "It's great, but it's kinda overwhelming. I'm just a small town alien girl," She said. "Yeah. That's never gonna stop sounding weird," I told her. "What I mean is, I've been to school, but I haven't experienced much of the real world," Skylar admitted. "Me neither! I couldn't be more socially awkward! And I don't know why I'm so excited about that. This is gonna be so great. I finally have another girl around. You're like the sister I never had. Well, I mean, Chase acts like an old lady, but it's not the same," I said. "Wait. You think of me as a sister?" She asked me. "Of course I do. Bring it in," I told her going in for a hug but, instead she flips me over. Grabbed my ankles, and was pinning my legs.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. "Having fun with my new sis," Skylar said. Then my back started popping. "Ow!" I said. "Aww. Your tiny bone pops are adorable," She said totally ignoring the fact that I'm in pain. What have I gotten myself into?

OLIVER'S P.O.V

I went downstairs and saw Chase on his laptop. "Uh, hey, Chase. Uh, can we talk? Smart guy to smart guy?" I asked him. "We'll, we can talk smart guy to smartest guy. What's up?" He asked. "I'm just...not getting this whole superhero thing," I told him. "Yeah, me neither. We've been over this. Magic witch pebble, wooooo!," Chase exclaimed. "No. I mean, when I used my Cyro Blast to freeze the black swarm, it worked perfectly but, earlier today, I was-," Until Chase stopped me. "A dud?" He asked. "I was gonna say-," Then he cut me off. "A failure?" Chase asked.

"No, I was thinking-," But, Chase stopped me again. "A disaster?" He asked. "Would you let me finish?! It's weird. I mean, in school, I always picked up things quickly, but for some reason, I just can't– can't figure these powers. Something's off," I told him. "I think I know what's off," Chase said.

"Your world is upside down because you're usually the 'A' student and Kaz is the 'F' student. It's psyching you out that he's better at this than you," Chase expained. "What? No, that's crazy. He is not better than me, despit all the overwhelming evidence that says otherwise. I just need your help," I told him. "Okay. Maybe you just need some practice. Or we can focus on one of your other powers. It might be easier for you," Chase said.

"Yes. That– That's a great idea. Ohh, I have another superpower that shoots a water vortex from my hand. I call it Cyclone Fingers," I said. "Wait. You dispense ice _and_ water? Do you also have a vegetable crisper?" Chase asked smirking. I glared at him.

SPIKE'S P.O.V

Mr. Davenport, Kaz, and I were down in Mission Command. "All right. I think just one more should do it," Kaz said. Then shoots out one more Fire grenade. "There you go," Kaz told Mr. Davenport. As we looked at his new portrait on the wall. " So he can use his fire power to make this but, I can't use a knife without you hovering over my shoulder?" I asked him. It's like he doesn't even trust me... wait he maybe right about that.

"Wow! I am smokin' hot!" Mr. Davenport smiled. "And delusion," I mumbled. "You know, I don't think that's gonna come off," Kaz said. "Nor should it," Mr. Davenport told him while trying to cover up the painting. Just then Bree got off of the Hyper-Lift and ran towards us. "Quick! Help me!" She exclaimed. "Wait, what's going on?" Mr. Davenport asked her. Then Bree pointed at the mural. "That's gonna come off, right?" She asked. Mr. Davenport shook his head no.

"Okay... I told Skylar that she was like a sister to me, and out of nowhere, she started throwing me around like Adam does with Chase. Or Spike does with Adam. She gave me a wedgie. Girls don't do that," Bree explained. "Heh, heh, heh... yeah," Kaz laughed.

"Heh, heh, heh,Yeah, what?" She asked him. "That's how all the girls on Skylar's planet are. Yeah, they're beautiful and friendly and incredibly violent. They treat each other like brothers. I mean, I know it seems weird, but she's acting like that because she's bonding with you," Kaz told her. "That's great. You know, all I ever wanted was a sister, but instead, I got a steal cage she beast that assaults me in my own home!" Bree exclaimed. Then we heard the Hyper-Lift come down.

"She's coming! Hide me!" Bree said. "You have an invisibility app," I reminded her. "Right," Bree remembered then turned invisible as Skylar got off of the Hyper-Lift. "Hey guys," Skylar said then she stopped. "Ohh. I think Bree wants to play another game. I can hear you breathing," Skylar told Bree then kicked the spot where Bree was standing.

Bree reappeared and was now curled up on the floor. "Wow. She really likes you," I said. I was deciding if I should help her or laugh. And I couldn't help it and started laughing at her.

CHASE'S P.O.V

Oliver and I were on the terrace working on his powers. "You're doing great, Oliver. Maybe I was wrong about Kaz getting into your head. Let's try it again," I told him. He started making a vortex in his hand. "Okay, that's good. We're good. I said we're good!" I yelled at him. He made the vortex stop. "This is amazing. Chase, I– I can't thank you enough," Oliver said to me.

"Well, there's always money," I told him smiling. Just then Mr. Davenport, Spike, and Kaz came. "Hey guys," Kaz said. "Oh, hey, Kaz. What a coincidence. Chase and I were just not thinking about you," Oliver lied. "What are you guys doing out here?" Mr. Davenport asked us. "Nothing much. Just perfecting this super cool new power. Check it out: Cyclone Fingers," Oliver told him.

Oliver started creating the vortex. Just then his face turned into a worried look. "Uh, Oliver?" I asked. "Don't worry. I got this," He said more to himself than me. His vortex went towards Spike, Kaz, and I then blew us back. Oliver turned around and accidentally made Mr. Davenport fly off of the terrace. We all got back up and ran to the edge of the terrace and looked down.

"That was really good, bud... up until that last part," Kaz said. "Mr. Davenport, are you okay?" I asked him. "Help! I'm hanging on by a hair! My luscious, full bodied hair!" Mr. Davenport Yelled as he was hanging on to a statue of his head. "Wow, even when he's almost on the brink of death he still has a way to gloat," Spike said.

* * *

"Help me!" Mr. Davenport said. "Hang on, Mr. Davenport! Speaking of which, what _is_ he hanging onto?" Kaz asked. "Uh, that would be a Daven-head," I told him. "He put a giant bust of his own head on the building?" Oliver asked. "No. The Daven-head came first. He built the tower to support it," I explained. "I knew he had a big head, but I never thought it would save his life," Kaz laughed.

"I heard that, new guy!" Mr. Davenport said. "Hey, Oliver, I think that we should change the name of your Cyclone Fingers to Irresponsible Wind of Doom," Spike told him. "I thought it was perfected and so did he," Oliver said referring to me. "Whoa, don't rope me into this. I'm still trying to figure out you super freaks," I told him while pointing at Oliver and Kaz.

"I hate to interrupt, but could one of you heroes get down here and _save me?!"_ Mr. Davenport asked. "Can you pull yourself to the top of the head?" I asked him. "I can't get a foot hold. It's too slippery. My face is too perfect," Mr. Davenport said. I ignored the last part. "Okay, I'll be right down. Wait, what am I saying? You two can fly. Get down there and save him. On second thought, why don't _you go_?" I told them while pointing at Kaz.

"Why not me?" Oliver asked. "No offense, but I don't trust you with your own life," I said. "But if Mr. Davenport needs a cold beverage, you'll be the first person I call," Spike aid while patting Oliver on the back. "I got this," Kaz said. "No. I got this," Oliver stopped him. "Actually, I can still hear you and my vote's on Kaz, or Spike and Chase even though they can't fly," Mr. Davenport said.

"Don't worry, Mr. Davenport! I'm coming to save you!" Oliver said then jumped off the ledge. "Ahh, Ahh," He yelled as he landed on the statue. "Sorry. Still working on the landings. You know what's weird? You both look equally disappointed in me," Oliver said while looking at Mr. Davenport and the Daven-head. "We are!" Mr. Davenport told him.

BREE'S P.O.V

I was hiding in the elevator from Skylar then peeked out to see if she was there. I stepped out of the elevator when I saw she wasn't out there. "Lost her," I said relieved. Skylar then fell from the ceiling and landed on me. "Gotcha!" She exclaimed. "Okay, you know what? That's it!" I said then flipped her over and pinned her down then started twisting her arm.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" She yelled then started tapping on the floor. I let her go and we both get up. "That really hurt! Nice," She said smiling. "No, not nice. Skylar, I can't do this anymore," I told her. "Bree, we're heroes. Can't isn't in our vocabulary. Let's rumble," Skylar said getting ready to fight. "No. Okay, look, this might be the way you do things on your planet, but here, sisters don't throttle each other to show their love. We do it by pretending to be nice and then talking behind each other's backs," I said.

"Oh. Well, I've been doing that too. Bree, I'm sorry, but I told you, this is all really new to me. The city, having a sister," She admitted. "It's okay. I get it. This is all new to me too. That's why we're lucky to have each other, so that we can figure it all out together... but I can't do that if you're piledriving me into the floor!" I exclaimed.

"Well, why didn't you just say something?" Skylar asked. I gave her a look. "Oh. I'm sorry. Were my screams too subtle?" I asked sarcastically. "Okay. From now on, no more physical violence," She said. "Thank you," I told her. "Except once a week?" "No." "Once a month?" "Not a chance." "Holidays?" I sighed. "Fine," I said giving up. "Great," Skylar said. Then suddenly she punched me in the stomach. I grabbed my sides. "What was that for?" I asked her. "Happy Flag Day sis!" Skylar smiled.

. . .

(On Daven-head)

OLIVER'S P.O.V

"Any chance you could move your hand over a litte bit?" I asked Mr. Davenport. "Oh, yeah... and right after that, I'll just plummet to my death! You can fly. Why aren't you saving us?" He asked me. "I keep messing up. What if I do it again, and one of us dies?" I told him. Well , if you're talking about me, that would be a tragedy of epic worldwide porportions," Mr. Davenport said.

"What about me?" I asked. "If this was about you, we would be hanging onto a giant bust of your head," He said.

* * *

(Kaz, Chase, and Spike peers over the terrace)

"Why isn't Oliver saving him?" Spike asked. "All right, well, I better fly down there and get him," Kaz said about to go down there, until Chase stopped him. "Wait don't!" Chase exclaimed. "Ah. You two inherit the old man's building and bank account if he splats? Say no more," Kaz said. "No. Oliver needs to save Mr. Davenport himself. The reason he's having trouble with his powers is because he's insecure. You're outshining him and it's getting into his head," Chase explained.

"Wait. Okay, so he's intimidated because I'm so good at it?" Kaz asked. "Yes," Chase said. "Oh. Well, you know, I hate to say it, but I may need another superpower just to rain in all this awesome," Kaz gloated. "And another one to rain in reality," Spike told him. "The more you succeed, the more it shines a light on the fact that Oliver is struggling. And the only way for him to get over that is to make him feel like he can do it. So we're gonna let him save Mr. Davenport," Chase said.

"Well alrighty then," Kaz said. "Let's go make some popcorn and see how this trainwreck turns out," Spike said then left.

* * *

(On Daven-head)

"Oh, great!" I exclaimed. "What?" Mr. Davenport asked. "I'm starting to get chilly," I told him. " Okay, It's official. You are the worst superhero ever," Mr. Davenport said. Ouch. I was a little hurt by that comment. Just then the Daven-head started to crack. "Ah! Your face is cracking!" I yelled. "Forehead or cheekbones?" He asked thinking I was talking about his actual face. "Not you! The Daven-head! Our weight must be pulling it off the base," I told him.

"No. Your weight is pulling it off the base. I was doing fine until you got here! Would you do something?" He asked. "Oh, I know exactly what to do," I told him, then looked up. "Kaz! Help!" I yelled.

* * *

"I'm sorry, buddy. There's no way I could carry both of you," Kaz said while eating popcorn and sitting on the edge of the terrace. "Nice. That excuse sounds pretty believable," Spike told him. "Actually , it's the truth. I just realized Oliver's the only one with super strength. I couldn't save him if I wanted to," Kaz said. Chase sat up. "Wait, so Mr. Davenport's life really is in Oliver's hands?" He asked. "Yep. His wet, slippery, ice cubey hands," Kaz said. Chase grabbed the whole bucket of popcorn and started eating it.

* * *

"What are we gonna do?" I asked Mr. Davenport. "I'm sure Chase or Spike will come up with something. Mostly Chase," He said. "And, what if he doesn't?" I asked. "Well then, I guess we're gonna die!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed. The Daven-head started cracking more. "I'm too young to die!" Mr. Davenport cried out. I gave him a look. "I'm too young to die. You're just about the right age," I told him.

Then the Daven-head started cracking more. "Ohh, we're running out of time. Oliver, you have to do something. You're the only one who can save us," Mr. Davenport told me. "You're right," I told him. Then I looked down. "And fall," I said as I let go off the head. "Oliver!" I heard him call out for me. Then he falls off the head too. I fly back up, while holding Mr. Davenport by his belt. "I'm flying! Yeah!" Mr. Davenport cheers.

I fly us up and we both land on the terracce. "Hey, I did it! I'm a hero!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, but, uh, next time you save a guy, pick a better hand hold," Mr. Davenport said. "Sorry. It was tough to get a grip with all your shifting shapes," I told him. " I can't believe he came through," I heard Kaz say to Chase and Spike. "Hey!" I said. "Oh, sorry. I mean, uh... yeah, I can't believe you came though," Kaz tried to apologize.

"Just out of curiosity, what was your backup plan in case Oliver here didn't save me?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Preserve your real Daven-head in the name of science," Chase said. "Throw a party to celebrate," Spike told him. "Uh I was, uh, I was gonna get a spatula and meet you down at the sidewalk," Kaz said. Mr. Davenport started laughing. "Hilarious. I'm leaving everything to Bree," He said then left. Chase then walked over to me. "I'm proud of you Oliver," Chase told me.

"Thanks. Oh, and by the way, you were right. Once I stopped worrying about Kaz and started believing in myself, everything came together," I said. "Hey, you really stepped up when it mattered... and that's part of being a hero no one can teach. Well, except me," Chase said then walked inside. "Congrats, bud. I guess we're both good at this superhero thing," Kaz told me

"Yeah," I said. Then I saw Kaz and Spike eating popcorn. "Were you two eating popcorn while I was hanging off the edge of the building?" I asked them. "Uh, yeah," Spike said. "Well, did you at least save some for me?" I asked. "Uh, no. We thought you were gonna fall," Kaz said then they went inside leaving me hanging.

. . .

SKYLAR'S P.O.V

Spike, Bree, Chase, Kaz, Oliver and I enter the penthouse. "Hey Mr. Davenport," I said to him. "Oh, hey guys," Mr. Davenport said as he turned around with a mask on his face and straws up his nose. "Eww! Okay, I'm from another planet, and I've never seem anything that weird," I said grossed out and went into the kitchen. "I'm gonna Daven-puke," Bree said and followed me.

"All right," Mr. Davenport said tired of us picking on him. "And to think we could've just let him fall," Chase said. "Ha, ha very funny," Mr. Davenport said sarcastically. "What's going on?" Chase asked. "He's making a mold of my face to replace to broken Daven-head," Mr. Davenport said.

"Why can't you just leave it broken? It looks so much better that way," Spike said smirking. "Wait if they're only doing your head, then why are you wearing that outfit?" Oliver asked him. "Because I look great in it," Mr. Davenport said. "Do we have any any superpower that can make me unsee this?" Kaz asked. Mr. Davenport shook his head no and the boys went upstairs.

 **Sorry if Spike wasn't really in this but, I promise he will be next chapter. And I will be doing an original chapter so keep an eye out for it. Until next time bye.**


	3. Power Play

**I'm back. Thank you Darth Becky 726 for favoring the story and reviewing.**

 **Darth Becky 726- Thank you and here is the update.**

 **But, before I get started I want to have a vote about original chapters I'm doing. And you get to pick which one I write.**

 **Commando app- Chase gets hurt during training and Spike believes it's all his fault. Will he try and be a good brother or will be walk away from the team.**

 **Realationship problems- Nicole (AN- My OC) is coming to visit. And Spike isn't the only one who has a crush. Kaz has his eyes on her also. What happens next? Read to find out.**

 **So vote now. And here is chapter 3.**

OLIVER'S P.O.V

"Chase, what are you doing?" I asked him as he and Spike entered the room but, Chase had a bucket in his hand. "Oh, I just reinforced all the windows with an impenetrable polymer I designed to keep this place safe from any threat," He explained. "Oh, yeah? Well... I just made myself a grilled cheese," I told him. Chase nodded his head and went to a table in the corner and Spike followed him. Just then Skylar came downstairs. "Mm, something smells good," Skylar said. "Yep, that's my sandwich," I told her. "No, smells more like reinforced polymer," She said.

"Oh, you," I said then pointed at her but, when I did I accidentally shot her with water. "Oliver!" She exclaimed. "I'm sorry. It was an accident. I'm still trying to get the hang of my powers," I apologized. "Oh, you poor thing. It must be so hard for you," Skylar said getting mad. "Skylar, that's not what I meant," I tried to say but, she stopped me. "No, no, you once again for reminding me how you have powers and I don't," Skylar said then took my sandwich and left.

I turned and saw Chase and Spike standing there watching the whole thing. "Alien chicks, am I right?" I asked them. "I still don't get it. If Skylar was born a superhero, then why doesn't she have any powers?" Chase asked. "She used to, but a human turned mutant named the Annihilator drained them out of her, put them on a shelf as a trophy," I explained to them.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but you have to agree. That just sounds ridiculous," Spike said. Chase then walked over to me. "Look, if Skylar's gonna be a part of this team, then I have got to figure out a way to get her powers back," Chase said. "No, I have to be the one to get her powers back," I told him. "Why you?" He asked. "Because. Then she falls in love with me, then we get married, then we live our happy little superhero lives together forever in a space castle," I told him. Spike got up to come into the kitchen with us to fix a sandwich.

"You know, in your funny yet creepy little world, I believe that could happen," Chase said. "I've been trying to get her powers back for years. So far, no luck," I told him. "Well, that's 'cause you didn't have my vast scientific knowledge to help you, and now you do. I'll even give you all the credit so she thinks you're the hero," He said. I smiled.

"Thanks, buddy. You're the best. One day, I'm gonna do something for you," I said while pointing at him, and like I did to Skylar. I accidentally sprayed him and Spike's now soaking wet sandwich. Spike clenched his fist and glared at me. I stepped back a little.

"You could start by getting me a towel," Chase said. I looked over to Spike b who threw away his sandwich and handed Chase a towel. "So, do you want to help?" I asked him. "Actually I'm going to go see what Bree is doing," Spike said while walking towards the door. "Why?" Chase asked him. Spike stopped. "So, I can get away from you two," Spike said then left.

* * *

"How's it going down here?" I asked Chase while getting off of the Hyper-Lift. "I think I might be on to something. If Skylar was born with powers, then the cells that created them are still inside her body; they're just dormant. So if science applies, which who knows if it will, since we're dealing with... Well, let's just call her what she is. A freak. We might be able to stimulate those dormant cells," Chase explained.

"Does Skylar have any weaknesses?" Chase asked me. "Nope. She's perfect. Although she'd tell you that one of her knees is higher than the other, but I know that's not true. I've measured them many, many times," I told him. "I meant physical weaknesses. Doesn't every superhero have one?" Chase asked. "There's a chemical compound in coal that's harmful to her. I've seen it; it ain't pretty. I couldn't even look at her knees," I said remembering what happened at Mighty Med.

"Great. Then if I use coal to shock her immune system, it should wake up the cells," He said. "No, Chase, you can't give Skylar coal. It's too dangerous," I stopped him as we walked over to his lab equipment. "In abundance, yes. But a trace amount should safely stimulate the regeneration of her superpowers," Chase explained.

"Oh. I wish I had thought of that," I thought out loud. "Good news. You just did," Chase said. I was confused at first until I saw Chase looking at something. I turned and saw Skylar. "Hey, Skylar, guess what," I said a bit excited. "Don't tell me. You've just discovered another power. What now? Can you shoot torpedoes out of your nose?" She asked me.

"No, I thought I could a few weeks ago, but turns out it was just a sinus infection. Anyway, I, Oliver, have been working with some of Chase's lab equipment, and I, Oliver, think I, Oliver, have found a way to restore your powers," I told her. "You did?" She asked smiling. "Yes. I, Oliver, did," I said. "He did?" Skylar asked Chase.

"Yep. He, Oliver, really did. And I would know because I, Chase, am the smartest guy in the world who comes up with the fixes for everything," Chase said. I gave him a look. "Except for this. But, you know, I could've, if I wanted to," Chase told her. "But he didn't," I said. "Right. But I could've," Chase said. "But he didn't," I said again.

SPIKE'S P.O.V

"See? That wasn't so bad," Kaz said as we got off of the elevator. "You made us stop on all 110 floors," Bree said. "Look, Bree, if I have the opportunity to push a button and make it light up, I'm gonna do it," Kaz said. "Remind me to never ride the elevator with him again," I whispered to Bree. Suddenly a pig came up to us... Wait what? "Why is there a pig in our hallway?" Bree asked. "I'm guessing he came into some money on the farm. Hey, little guy, how'd you get up here?" Kaz asked the pig.

"Well, I'm sure he didn't press every button on the elevator," I said as Bree opened the door. Just then a lady came towards us. "Oh, Petey, there you are. Oh, thank you for finding my dear pet Petey," She said. "Wait. This pig is your pet?" Bree asked her. "Yes. Awesome. I've always wanted a pet pig. Look at his tail It's got a little mind of its own," Kaz said paying attention to the pig. "It's very nice to meet you. I'm Bree, this is Kaz, and my brother Spike," Bree introduced us. "Oh, lovely to meet you. I'm Mrs. Ramsey," Mrs. Ramsey Introduced herself.

"You know, everyone's been wondering what sort of classy people would be moving into the penthouse," Mrs. Ramsey said while taking a look inside our house. "Come on, Petey. Give me a kiss. Hit me with that porky pucker," Kaz laughed. "Yeah, that's us. Classiest kids in town," I said sarcastically.

"You must be a pig person. Oh, now I know this is out of the blue, but I have to visit my daughter this weekend. Is there any chance that you'd wanna watch Petey for me? Mrs. Ramsey asked. "Of course," Kaz said. "No. Kaz, we're not pig-sitting, okay? There are already three teenage boys in this penthouse. The last thing we need is another disgusting animal," Bree said.

"Yeah and the last time I babysat it didn't go well... I ended up losing the kids," I told them. "I'm sorry. I was unaware you are pigaphobic," Kaz said to Bree. "Look, I'm sorry, Mrs. Ramsey, but you're gonna have to find someone else to watch Petey. But it was really nice to meet you," Bree told her.

"Oh, well. Come on, Petey. These two don't like you," Mrs. Ramsey said while giving Bree and I the stink eye then got on the elevator."I'll take the elevator down with you," Kaz said. "How sweet. Oh, I hope you don't mind a long ride. Petey just loves to push all the buttons," Mrs. Ramsey told him. Kaz turned and looked at us. "Come on, he's perfect!" Kaz exclaimed.

* * *

CHASE'S P.O.V

"I can't believe this is really happening. I've waited so long to get my powers back," Skylar said getting excited. "Well, my dear, your wait is over. The serum!" Oliver yelled. "It's not ready," I told him. "I'm sorry. My assistant informs me there will be a slight delay. Can I make you more comfortable? Would you like to put your feet up?" Oliver asked her. I wanted to say something to Oliver about calling me his assistant but, didn't and continued working. "So you can measure my knees again? No, thanks. How exactly is the serum gonna work?" Skylar asked.

"Well, uh, you see... the serum will be, uh, l... Injected. Injected... into you, thus... Activating. Activating the... Cells. Cells... which... Are currently dormant but innately have superpowers," I helped him out. "Just trust me, Skylar, I know what I'm doing," Oliver told her. "The serum is ready," I said holding it up. "Whoa. It's a big needle. Do you have anything in chewable form?" He asked me. "No. But if you prefer, I can administer the injection," I told him.

Then he stopped me. "No, way, Frankenstein. This is my beautiful monster," He said. But, when he had the serum in his hand he stopped and handed it to me. "Yeah , it's all you," He said. I stuck the needle in her neck then took it out. "Okay. There you go," I said. Skylar sighed. "I don't feel anything. "Oh, well, it will take some time for the serum to kick in. Right, Oliver? Oliver?" I said his name. I turned around and saw Oliver laying on the Cyber-desk.

"Sorry. I'm a little woozy," He said. "Okay, Skylar, sit back, relax, and the medical software will wirelessly monitor your vitals," I told her. "Yes, and you'll have your powers back in a matter of minutes," Oliver said. "Hours," I corrected him. "Hours!" He exclaimed.

KAZ'S P.O.V

"Mm-mm. Lunch is served. And then, after you're done, I'll draw you a nice mud bath," I told Petey while giving him his lunch. Then Spike and Bree came downstairs. "Uh-oh," I said then quickly hid Petey behind a pillow. "Hey, have you seen my purse anywhere?" Bree asked me. "Uh, no, but, um, good luck searching everywhere but here," I told her. "What are you eating?" Spike asked while looking at Petey's lunch.

"Oh, that. That is, uh, that is my lunch Recycled vegetables," I lied. Then laughed. "Is it a carrot, is it a beet? Who knows?" I asked then took a bite. I immediately wanted to spit it out. "Oh, that's neither," I said. Then Petey started grunting. "What was that?" Bree asked. "What was what?" I asked. Petey grunts again. "That. I was snoring. Sorry, but you're not the most interesting person," I told her.

"And you're not the most clever," Spike said as he moved the pillow that was blocking Petey "Okay, it's not what you're thinking," I told them. "You brought the pig here behind our backs?" Bree asked. "Okay, it's exactly what you're thinking," I said. "Kaz, I thought we agreed that bringing the pig here was a bad idea," Bree told me. "I know, but I told you, I've always wanted a pet pig. It's just one weekend," I said.

"No, I'm gonna call Mrs. Ramsey right now and take him back," Bree said. "Too late. She already left to go on vacation to see her daughter," I told her. "Okay, well, I'm sorry, but he's gonna have to stay with someone else," She said. "I guess I could ask the guy who lives downstairs. You know, the butcher. He said he would watch him. Until dinner," I suggested. "Oh good. I'll even take him down there myself," Spike said.

"Okay, fine. He can stay," Bree said. Then there was a crash. We turned to see Petey with his lunch on the floor. "Just keep him away from me, and clean up that big mess," Bree said while heading upstairs. "I think you mean that pig mess," I joked. Bree turned around and gave me a look. "Okay, I'll go get a mop," I said then left the living room.

SPIKE'S P.O.V

I sat down on the couch while the pig was roaming around the room and went under the table on the side of the couch. He got from under it and ran towards the door but, he looked like he had something in his mouth. I thought I heard voices at the door and Petey started squealing. So I got up and went to the door then opened. When I did I saw no one there. I shrugged my shoulders and shut the door. Then Petey went back under the table. I saw Bree's purse under there also. Then Kaz came back with the mop. "Hey you found Bree's purse. I bet it was in the last place you looked, right? Every time," Kaz said.

CHASE'S P.O.V

"Look what your hero brought you. Flowers for your new superpowers," Oliver said. Skylar turned around and her face had a bunch of black lines on it like a tattoo. Oliver and I screamed. "What's wrong?" Skylar asked. "Uh... nothing. You're just shockingly beautiful. Like, so beautiful, I have to look away," Oliver told her. "None of my powers have kicked in yet. I don't think the serum did anything," Skylar said. "Oh, It did something," I told her as I nodded my head. I pulled Oliver to the side.

"This is bad," I told him. "Yeah . I mean, it'll be a little weird being the good-looking one in the relationship, but I'll get used to it," Oliver said. "I'm serious. Her body is rejecting the serum. The coal must be deteriorating her organs from the inside out," I explained. "So are you telling me we just...," Oliver paused. "Killed her," I finished his sentence.

* * *

"Something's wrong, Oliver. I don't feel good," Skylar said. "Why haven't you found the antidote yet? You're supposed to be perfect," Oliver said. "You know what really helps in a high-pressure situation? You interrupting me every five seconds to ask me why I haven't found the antidote yet!" I snapped at him. "Sorry. But have you?" He asked me. I gave him a look then went back to work. I knew we shouldn't have given her coal," Oliver said. "You gave me coal!" Skylar yelled.

"Coal? Is that what you heard? That would be crazy. Why would I inject you with your one true very lethal weakness?" Oliver said stammering. "He did it," Oliver pointed at me. "Okay, yes, I was the one who suggested shocking your system with coal, but I've also said that you should never mix superpowers with science," I said.

"When did you say that?" Oliver asked. "Just now. Keep up," I told him. Skylar then started coughing. "I must've given her way too much. Her body's rejecting it and expelling it as a vapor," I told Oliver. "Is it dangerous?" He asked. Skylar then started coughing on the flowers that Oliver got for her, and they looked like they've been poisoned. "Just to living things," I said.

SPIKE'S P.O.V

Kaz and I were downstairs. I was just sitting on the couch watching Kaz look for Petey. "Petey. Petey, you can come out now. The butcher only wanted to borrow a cup of sugar," Kaz said looking for him. "Let me guess. You lost the pig?" Bree asked as she came downstairs. "No. We were playing a game of Hide-and-Seek, and I underestimated his skills," Kaz said . Bree gave him a look saying she wasn't buying it.

"Yeah, he lost the pig," I told her. "Kaz, the door's open," Bree pointed out. "Oh, no. Petey!" Kaz exclaimed as we ran outside and went to the edge of the terrace. He started searching for Petey in the sky until I smacked him in the back of his head. "Why are you looking up?" I asked him. "You know that expression, "when pigs fly." Kaz said. "Yeah, and do you know the more accurate expression, "when pigs plummet to the street"? Bree asked.

Then we turned around and saw Petey inside the house. "Petey. You're alive," Kaz said. "Why'd you close the door?" Bree asked him. "I didn't. I think Petey did," Kaz told Bree. "Okay, that's ridiculous. Pigs can't close doors," Bree said about to open the door but, Petey activates the lock. "But, apparently, they can lock them," I said. "Okay, stand back. I'll use one of my powers to break the glass," Kaz told us.

"You can't. Chase just reinforced all the windows. They're unbreakable," I stopped him. "We're stuck out here unless we can get Petey to press "unlock," Bree said. "Hey, little Petey. Come here," Bree and Kaz said trying to get Petey to open the door. The pig acted like it couldn't hear us. Probably 'cause the windows are sound proof but, I wasn't going to tell them.

"Come on, you can do it," Bree tried but, the pig just sat there. "We're in luck. Mrs. Ramsey's back early," Kaz said while Mrs. Ramsey came in the house. "Wait, how did she get in?" I asked. "Hello!" Bree waved. "Hi," Mrs. Ramsey said. "We're... Good-bye!" Mrs. Ramsey said then walked away. "I don't believe it. She's a thief," Kaz said. "And Petey is her muscle," I pointed.

Wow I did not see that coming. "I told you taking that pig in was a bad idea," Bree told Kaz. "Okay, but to be fair, you were worried about him making a mess, not engaging in a pig-people partnership to rob us!" He exclaimed. "And how could you not know?" Kaz asked me. "How was I supposed to know she was a theif?" I asked. "Well, it takes one to know one," He said. "He's not completely wrong," Bree agreed with him.

OLIVER'S P.O.V

"Okay, using my force field to seal in the vapor was a good idea. We still have enough time to figure out an antidote," Chase told me. "Okay, good," I said. Skylar started coughing but, the force field started cracking. "Uh, Chase, what's happening? " I asked him. Skylar started coughing again and the force field started cracking more.

"I thought you said your force field was impenetrable?" I asked. "It is. It's built to withstand lasers, bullets, even atomic explosions, not alien freak gas," Chase explained. "I told you that was gonna happen," I said. "What? When did you tell me that?" He asked me. "Just now. Keep up," I told him. "If that gas escapes, and spreads into the vents, it'll kill everyone in the building. That's thousands of people. I think you know what has to be done?" Chase asked me as he grabbed something and held it up.

"You're holding an electric toothbrush; I got nothin'," I said. "No. This is a sonic de-atomizer. It'll stop the vapor at its source by sending a lethal blast of energy through her body," He explained to me. "Lethal?" I asked him. "Yes. The only way to stop the vapor from spreading is to destroy Skylar," He said. "Absolutely not. Give me that thing," I said as we started playing tug a war with it. Then I grabbed it from him.

"Mine! I'm not letting you destroy her. That girl means everything to me. She's the reason I wake up in the morning. I can't imagine a life without her," I told Chase. Skylar started coughing again. "The gas is coming out," Chase said. "I'm taking that space witch down!" I yelled then ran towards Skylar with the machine in my head but, I was blasted back. Chase ran over to Skylar and helped her up. "Skylar! You're okay," Chase said.

"I'm not. That's cool. Focus on her," I said. "And you just used one of your superpowers," Chase told her. "I did? I did!" Skylar exclaimed. "I guess all that vapor was just part of the healing process," Chase said. "So then the serum worked?" I asked. "Yeah, it totally did. And it's all because of... Chase," Skylar said then started giving Chase a hug. "Chase? What about me?" I asked her. "You were about to destroy me," She said while looking at the machine I was holding. "What?! No, I would never. This is, uhh...," I then started running and Skylar ran after me.

KAZ'S P.O.V

"Oh, come on. Not my video games. You're a monster! Oh, wait. Those are Oliver's. Never mind," I said. "Hey, Bree, what'd you do last night? Oh, nothing. Just got fleeced by an old lady and her pig," Bree said crossing her arms. "Hey, look. There's an open window," Spike said pointing up. "I can fly up there, sneak in and surprise 'em," I told them.

"Great. What about us?" Bree asked. "Use your super speed," I told her. "For what?" She asked. "I don't know. I'm just trying to make you feel useful," I told her. "How about I make my bionic kick useful?" She glared at me. "You know I'm starting to see the resemblance between you two," I said then flew up.

* * *

"Well, that about does it, Petey. Let's head over to Big Sal's pawn shop on Fifth Street," Mrs. Ramsey said. "You're not going anywhere," I stopped her. "How'd you get in here?" She asked. "It was easy. How did you train a pig to steal?" I asked her. "I had to. The ferret wasn't pulling his weight," New. Ramsey said. "Well, the game's over. I'm here to stop you and Petey. Speaking of which, where is that adorable porker?" I asked and started looking for him.

I heard Petey squealing. He charged at me from behind and I got flipped over and fell to the ground. Petey then kicked a gun over to Mrs. Ramsey. "Usually, I don't roll without my silencer. But this'll do," Mrs. Ramsey said then shot at me but, I dodged it. Then the others came upstairs. "Oh, look, it's a pig. Kaz, you've always wanted a pig. Ahh! She's got a gun!" Oliver yelled.

"Look out!" Chase told us. We all duck down but, Skylar froze Mrs. Ramsey in her place. "You guys okay?" Chase asked. "Yeah. My faith in pigs is a bit shaken," I said. "Wait. Skylar, did you just...?" I asked. "Yep. I got my powers back," Skylar said. "Wow. Good job, man. You finally did it," I congratulated Oliver. "Actually, it was Chase," Skylar told me. "Oh, that's gotta sting," I said

CHASE'S P.O.V

"Can't believe I was duped by a barnyard animal. Again," Kaz said. "The police officer said Mrs. Ramsey's been using the pig for over a year to break into dozens of high-end apartments. But now they're in custody, all thanks to Skylar," I told them. "Really we should be thanking you. You're the guy who got Skylar's powers back," Kaz said.

"We get it. Chase is great. He's the best thing ever. Everyone loves Chase," Oliver said angry then crossed his arms. "You know, I always thought I'd be using my powers to stop an asteroid or something, but I guess stopping a pig from stealing video games is a close second," Skylar said. "We should go out to dinner to celebrate," Oliver smiled. "That's a great idea, Oliver. Are you sure it wasn't Chase's?" Kaz asked him. "Actually, it was," Olive told him. Then we left.

* * *

"Hey. Hey, guys! Guys, what are you doing?" Bree asked. "Hey idiots we're still out here!" Spike yelled while Spike and Bree were banging on the windows.

 **Sorry to all Braz fans for adding Spike onto the Bree and Kaz moment. Please don't hurt me. Anyways see you guys next time. And by the way I will be updating Lab rats Undercover next week. Bye.**


	4. The Superhero code

CHASE'S P.O.V

"Lunch is ready," Oliver announced. "I'll grab the plates," I said. "Oh, just like you grabbed the heart of the girl I love?" Oliver asked. "Still not over me getting Skylar her powers back, huh?" I asked him. "Nope. And you'll notice your tomato slice is very thin," Oliver said. "Wow, you showed him," Spike told Oliver. "Yeah, I also skimped on his lettuce. "Oh, no, stop the madness," Spike said. "I will get the plates," Bree said as she got up and opened the cabinet. "Why are they all broken? What happened?" She asked. "I was doing the dishes, and I accidentally broke them with my super strength," Oliver explained.

"That still doesn't answer why you put them back in the cabinet," Bree told him. "Because now we have service for 36 tiny people," Oliver said. Kaz came then came downstairs. "Hey, guys. Hey, Kaz, I didn't smell you come in. Did you shower?" Skylar asked him. "Yeah, I had to. My younger brother Kyle's coming to visit, and the pen I was chewing on exploded all over my face," Kaz told us. "I didn't know you had a little brother," Bree said. "Yeah, well, growing up, Kyle and I never really bonded, but now that he's older and I moved away, I think he misses me. This is our chance to finally become best buds," Kaz said. Then the door bell rings. "That's him," Kaz said and opened the door.

"Kyle!" Kaz exclaimed. "The bionic people!" Kyle exclaimed then ran towards Bree, Spike, and I. "Wow. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're more excited to see them than me," Kaz told. "I am," Kyle said. " Yeah he sure missed you," Spike said sarcastically.

* * *

"So when my mom told me that Kaz was an intern with the bionic people, I just had to come see for myself," Kyle explained to us why he's actually here. "Okay, well, now you saw 'em, so what do you say you and I get outta here and take our chances eating some street meat," Kaz said. "Kaz, do you mind? The grown-ups are talking," Kyle asked him. "Your brother is awesome. I've always wanted a cool little brother," Spike said. I looked at him."Spike you already have a brother," I told him. "I know I said I want one that's cool," He said. "I can't believe I'm sitting next to the Chase Davenport. You're my favorite bionic hero," Kyle said. "Him? Really?" Spike asked him.

I ignored him. "I get that all the time," I told Kyle. "Really? 'Cause I've never heard that. Seriously. Never. Not one time," Skylar said looking At me. "Wow. She does not like you," Oliver laughed. Then Bree came downstairs. "Okay, Kyle, your room's all set," Bree told him. "Thanks. Wait till my friends hear that Bionic Bree made my bed," Kyle said and went upstairs. "Or more accurately, Bionic Bree threw your backpack into an empty room," Bree corrected.

"Great. So this entire time, I thought he was excited to come see me, but really, he was using me to get to you guys," Kaz said. I chuckled. Yeah. How about that? Come on, can you blame him? Who would wanna hang out with the intern?" I asked Kaz. "Why did you tell him that?" Spike asked him. "I was trying to come up with a cover story. It was either that or chauffeur. I didn't think I could pull off the hat. Why am I even lying to him? I'm just gonna tell him that I'm a superhero," Kaz said.

"You can't. The superhero code says that no hero can reveal his or her true identity, thus exposing all heroes' existence to the general public," Skylar said. "Can't I make an exception for my brother?" Kaz asked. "No. People fear the unknown. If they found out that we have powers, they could turn against us," She explained. "She's right. But just to be clear, there is no code that says superheroes can't date each other," Oliver told her. "I'll add it in," Skylar said. "Okay, yeah, but what about these three? The whole world knows they're bionic, and they're pretty much celebrities," Kaz asked pointing at us. "Yeah, now. When we were first outed, everybody freaked. And the only reason they came around is because of my likable charm and charisma," Bree said.

Spike gave her a 'really' look. "Yeah, neither it which exist," Spike told her. "We were able to explain our abilities with science. Unlike fire, ice, and ET over here," I said. Skylar glared at me. "Please don't zap me," I said then automatically sat back down. "I'll take a zap. Or anything at this point," Oliver said. "Kyle is my only younger brother. He won't tell anybody that I have superpowers. I promise," Kaz begged. "Sorry, Kaz. No," Skylar told him". Kaz, you do not need to be a superhero to bond with your little brother. Just spend some time with him," Bree said. "Yeah, she's right," I told Kaz. Then Kyle came back downstairs.

"Well, Bree, I can see making beds isn't one of your bionic abilities," Kyle said. Bree laughed. "He is so cute. How long is he staying?" Bree asked. "Hey, how about I give you the grand tour, huh?" Kaz asked Kyle. "Okay. Can Chase and Spike come?" Kyle asked. "Oh, I'm sure Chase already has plans," Kaz said. "Nope. I never do," I told him. "Wait why do you want me to come?" Spike asked Kyle. "Because I want to get to hang out with the bionic twins, the Bionic Bro's, The Bionic buddies!" Kyle exclaimed. Spike stood up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa wait... When did we start getting called that?"

* * *

KAZ'S P.O.V

Chase, Kyle, and I went down to Mission command while Spike stayed upstairs."Consider yourself lucky, Kyle. You're the first outsider ever to see the heart of our bionic operation," Chase said. "Cool!" Kyle exclaimed. "Yeah, but unfortunately, you'll have no pictures of your historic visit because Chase made this a camera-free zone. That's right. Chase. Not me. Just to be clear, it was the bionic guy," I told Kyle trying to get him less interested in Chase. "But, instead of a picture of Mission Command, how would you like a signed 8 X 10 of me? It's super glossy, so my bionic smile really pops," Chase said while showing Kyle a photo of himself. "It totally does," Kyle nodded his head. I pulled Chase to the side. "What are you doing?" I asked. "It's no biggie. I've got, like, 500 of 'em. You want one?" Chase asked me. "No. I'm trying to look cool in front of my brother. You keep one-upping me," I told him.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I mean, I can't help it if he thinks I'm awesome. I am the smartest man in the world, and I can generate a force field, and I happen to be having a very good hair day," Chase gloated. "Look, it's bad enough I can't show Kyle any of my superpowers. Could you just back off a bit?" I asked him. "Absolutely. I'll give you two some time alone. So you can talk about me," He said. I gave him a look. "I'm sorry. Uh, just keep him in here, and out of all the unauthorized areas," Chase told me then left. "Okay. Hey. Ready for the rest of the tour?" I asked. "Where'd Chase go?" Kyle asked me.

"Oh, you mean the guy who seems awesome at first, but then you get to know him, and you realize he's a not-awesome fun killer?" I told him. "Yeah. I get what you mean. His powers are cool, but he's kinda uptight. He's got all these rules," He said. "Yes. Yes, he does. And you know what else? He thinks that you shouldn't go in the unauthorized areas because they're too dangerous," I said. "Too dangerous? Hello. I skateboard off people's houses," Kyle pointed out. "I know. But you're in luck, because I have access to every room in this place," I told Kyle.

"You do?" He asked me. "Yeah. See, I didn't want to tell you at first, but the truth is, I'm actually not just an intern here. I'm running this operation," I said. "Yeah, right. You?" Kyle asked. "Yes, me. I'm gonna prove it to you right now by showing you the top secret weapons room, which is right through here," I told him. Then the door on the other side opened. I turned around. "Which is right through there," I said.

BREE'S P.O.V

"Guess what I found in the washing machine?" I asked Skylar. "Ooh, I love this game. Uh, two buttons and a nickel," Skylar gussed. "No. My tablet. I bet Oliver destroyed it with one of his powers, or even Spike and tried to hide the evidence," I told her. "Oh, no. Well, did he finish the load, because I had a pair of jeans in there," Skylar said. You know what? That is it. First, he broke all the plates, then he broke my tablet, and Spike breaks everything now, I think it's time for me to break them. Where are they?" I asked her. Then Spike came downstairs. "You," I pointed at him. Then dragged him out to the terrace.

Oliver had a chocolate banana then used his power to freeze it. "Nice. Frozen chocolate banana, Skylar?" He asked an imaginary Skylar. "Why, thank you, Oliver. That's my favorite dessert," Oliver said pretending to be Skylar. Spike got his phone outand started recording him. "This is way better than Chase getting my powers back. Silly girl. It's just a banana. No. Listen to me. Oliver, you are the bestest, strongest, handsomest... Ahem!" I stopped him. He stood up and looked at usnervously. "Uh... Okay, to be fair, this is not the weirdest thing I've ever done," He said. "Save it. Look, I know one of you broke my tablet," I told them.

"What? No, I didn't," Oliver said. "Don't play dumb with me. You and your messed-up powers have been breaking stuff all over the house and Spike your powers are no better who's to say you're not the one to blame?" I asked. "Me! I say I'm not the one to blame. Besides if I broke something I wouldn't be scared to admit it Princess. For example," Spike said. Then he smashed the table Oliver was sitting at and showed no pain. "See," He pointed. "You do know that table cost five-thousand dollars. Right?" I asked him. Spike looked back at the table. Then shrugged his shoulders. "That's not my problem," Bree told me. "Bree, I don't know what you're talking about. Besides the plates, I didn't break anything," Oliver said.

Then I saw a broken telescope out the corner of my eye. "So I suppose that telescope just broke itself?" I asked. "Okay, yeah, that was me, but it wasn't my powers. I just get really excited when I see Mercury," Oliver said. "Look, it is one thing to accidentally break something, but it's another thing to hide it, and then lie to my face about it," I told them. "I didn't lie, and I'm actually getting better with my powers," Oliver said. "Oh, yeah? Well, here's a reality check for you, Oliver. You may think you're getting better, but the rest of us know that you're not," I told him then left. "I'm sorry you had to see that, imaginary Skylar," I heard Oliver say.

KAZ'S P. O.V

""And here we are," I said showing him the room. "This place is awesome!" Kyle exclaimed. "Yeah, well, just another day at the office for me, Kyle. I guess I'm a lot cooler than you thought," I told him. "Yeah, but to be fair, the bar was pretty low," He said. "What is this thing?" Kyle asked me. "Oh, that is a mainframe," I said. "What's a mainframe?" He asked. "It's a complicated system of... mains and frames," I said not really knowing. "What does it do?" Kyle asked. "Oh, sorry, that is top secret," I told him. "But I'm your brother, and I'm great with secrets. Kevin Stuart asked me not to tell anyone about his year-old back zit, and I only told, like, three people," Kyle said. "Sorry, buddy. No can do. We should probably head back upstairs," I said. "All right, let's go see what Chase is doing," Kyle said.

"What's a few more minutes? Just try not to," I was about to tell him until I heard buttons clicking and the alarm started going off. "...touch anything," I finished. "Intruder detected," The alarm said. "Uh, hey, Kyle, you should probably get outta there," I told him. "Lockdown complete. Activating electrified perimeter," The alarm said. "Cool!" Kyle exclaimed. Then electrcity started surrounding the gates. "Hey, uh, buddy, quick question. When did you tell Mom that you'd be home? 'Cause right now, it's looking like never," I asked.

* * *

"Come on, you got about two inches here. Can you fit through this?" I asked him pointing underneath the gates. Just then Chase and Spike came in. "What is that alarm going off? Why are you in here?" Chase then shrieked when he saw Kyle in the cage. "What did you do?" Chase asked me. "I was showing Kyle around, and then, all of a sudden, the gates locked, got all electric-y, that thing starts blaring. Don't you people have alarms that are a little less jarring? Perhaps some wind chimes or the gentle chirp of a cricket?" I asked. "I can mute the alarm, but the cage is locked for security reasons," Chase explained. "Why did you even let him in there?" Spike asked me. "To prove that I'm cooler than Chase. I think it's working," I told him.

"He initiated lockdown mode. I'll have to disarm it remotely," Chase said. Chase got on the computer and started typing but, there was a beeping sound. "Oh, come on. Why isn't my password working? Did Kyle touch something?" Chase asked me. "Of course he touched something. He's my brother; we're touchers," I told him. "Well, great. Whatever buttons he pushed changed my password. Now he's locked in there, and I'm gonna have to use my bionics to get him out," Chase said. "Yes! Awesome!" Kyle exclaimed. "Oh, it's not that awesome. What if I just used these steel bolt cutters to cut through the cage?" I asked him. "No. If you touch metal to the cage, the jolt will electrocute you in an instant," Spike stopped me. "Let me try using my molecular kinesis to control them," Chase then used his molecular kinesis and levitated the bolt cutters in the air. "Whoa!" Kyle said. "Stand back, Kyle," Chase told him. Chase moved the bolt cutters over to the gate. When the two touched the bolt cutters went straight towards Chase. "Chase!" Spike yelled as we ran to his side. "Is he okay?" Kyle asked. "Yeah, I think so. But I have to say, for a bionic hero, that was very disappointing," I told him.

BREE'S P.O.V

I heard a crash in the living room so I went to go see what is was. "Oliver, I thought I told you no more... Skylar?" I said confused when I saw her squatting next to the now burnt coat rack. "Hi," She waved. "Why is the coat rack smoking?" I asked her. "It is? Oh, it is," Skylar said while looking at the rack. "And is that my brand-new expensive leather jacket that was on the rack?" I asked getting angry. "No," Skylar said trying to hide behind her back. "Give me that," I said then snatched it away from her. "Skylar, how could you do this?" I asked. "Okay, it was an accident. I just haven't quite mastered my powers since I got them back," She said. "So you burn my jacket?" I asked her. "And I broke your tablet. And I shredded your purse," Skylar admitted.

"My purse?!" I yelled. "Oh, you haven't seen that yet?" Skylar asked me. "That's great. Now I have to go apologize to Spike and Oliver because I blamed them for everything that you did," I said. "I know. And... I'm really sorry. I'm just scared, Bree. What if I never get my powers back to the way that they used to be?" Skylar asked. "Skylar, you will. It's just gonna take a little bit of time to get used to them again. It's like riding a bike. Or whatever your alien equivalent is to riding a bike," I said to her. "That would be riding a bike," Skylar said. "I'm trying to make a point. Don't start acting normal now," I told her.

KAZ'S P.O.V

The alarm was still blaring and I was standing next to Chase. "Hey, you okay?" I asked him. Chase groaned. "I taste metal," Chase said. "Yeah. Must be from the voltage your body absorbed," I told him. Chase then spits out a piece of metal. "Or it was a piece of the bolt cutter," Spike said. "Help!" Kyle yelled as the electricity got closer to him. "When the bolt cutters hit the cage, it must've caused the voltage to surge," I explained.

"If you knew this wasn't safe, why would you let me in here?" Kyle asked me. "You wanted to go in there," I told him. "What do I know? I'm just a kid. I still sleep in a race car bed," He said. "Mom and Dad never bought me a race car bed," I said a bit disappointed. "Gotta know how to work 'em," Kyle shrugged his shoulders. "Guys, we have to do something," I told him. Chase laughed then touched his feet. "Feet," Chase laughed. Well he's no help.

"Spike can't you do anything?" I asked him. "Oh yeah I should use my molecular kinesis on the bolt cutter and get him out. I wonder how that will turn out," Spike said sarcastically. "Oh wait," He said then looked down at Chase who was playing with his feet. The electricity kept getting closer and closer. "Get me out of here!" Kyle yelled. "Okay, I can figure this out. There's a reason why I'm in charge of this place," I told him. "Please. If the guy with bionics couldn't help me, what chance do you have?" Kyle asked. "What chance do I have? I'll show you what chance I have," I said then used my Pyrokinesis and used them to melt the sides on the cage. And the gate fell down. "What do you think of your big brother now, huh?" I asked. Kyle ran out of the room screaming. "Not exactly the response I was hoping for," I said to myself.

OLIVER'S P.O.V

I was in the kitchen when Bree came up to me. "Hey, Guys Oliver, is this a bad time? Are you still talking to pretend Skylar?" She asked me. "Don't be ridiculous. Can't you see she's sleeping?" I told her. "Look, I should not have accused you or Spike breaking my stuff. Especially now that I know it wasn't either of you," Bree apologized. "Ha! I told you. I would never go around breaking people's stuff without telling them. What kind of jerk would do that?" I asked. "Me," Someone said. I turned around and saw it was Skylar. "Oh. Well, when you do it, it's adorable," I told her. "It's taking me a while to get used to my powers again. Rather than admit it, I blamed you guys for everything I destroyed. I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?" Skylar asked.

"Wow. It's just... The fact that you would throw me under the bus like that. Yeah, we're all good here," I said then gave Skylar a hug. "Okay. Now things can finally get back to normal around here," Bree said. I turned around to face her. "Oh, I wish I could say the same for you, Bree, but you attacked my character and accused me of lying. That's something I can never forgive," I told Bree. "Not even if I set up daily one-on-one training sessions for you and Skylar to perfect your powers together?" Bree asked. "Bring it in, old friend," I said and hugged her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why should I have to train with Oliver every day to pay for something you did?" Skylar asked.

"Would you rather pay for all the expensive things of mine you ruined?" Bree asked. "Bring it in, old friend," Skylar said giving Bree a hug. Then suddenly Kyle got off the Hyper-Lift and ran in screaming. "What's wrong, Kyle?" Bree asked him. "What's wrong? My brother just shot fire out of his hand," Kyle panicked.

"What?!" We all yelled in unison. Then Chase, Spike, and Kaz came in. "Kyle, do not freak out," Kaz told him. "It's a little late for that," Kyle said. "Can someone explain to me why he thinks he saw something that he clearly didn't see?" Skylar asked. "I would, but after a few thousand volts of electricity passes through you, your short-term memory kind of... What's the word for goes?" Chase asked. Spike laughed and Bree gave him a look. "Oh come on I can't be the only one who finds this funny," Spike said referring to Chase. "My brother locked himself in the mainframe cage. I had to use one of my powers to break him out," Kaz explained.

"Wait. One of your powers? How many do you have?" Kyle asked. Kaz chuckled. "Several," Kaz told him. "Kaz, now he thinks you're a superhero," Skylar said. "What was I supposed to do? He was in trouble. I have to tell him everything," Kaz said. "What about the superhero code?" I asked him. "I have no choice. I'm sorry. Kyle... I've been keeping a really big secret from you and the rest of the world. I'm not supposed to tell you, because it could expose a lot of people and put them in danger. But you're my brother and I think it's right for you to know the truth," Kaz said getting ready to tell him everything. "Oh, I know the truth. These bionic freaks abducted you, and filled you with machine parts, to turn you into one of them," Kyle said.

"Yes, they did," Kaz said. "Yeah!" We exclaimed. "Sure let's go with that," Spike said. We all started talking at once. "Technically, technically, technically, I asked them for the bionics so I could help them save lives around the world. Right. But congratulations. You now have a bionic brother! Yay! Isn't that cool?" Kaz asked him. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, it'd be a lot cooler if you were a superhero," Kyle said. "Superhero. Do you hear this guy? Seriously, do you hear this guy?" Kaz asked.

* * *

"That was the best weekend ever," Kyle said. "Well, as long as you promise not to tell anyone about my bionic secret, you can come back and visit whenever you want," Kaz told him.

"Really?" Kyle asked excited. "Really?" I asked disappointed. "Thanks. So when do I get my bionics?" Kyle asked. "Oh, you know, I asked Chase, and he said no," Kaz said then pushed Kyle out the door. "I have to say, that was pretty smart of Kaz pretending to be bionic," Spike said. "Yeah. Now that I think about it, you should all say that when using your powers in public. It's the perfect cover," Chase told them. "All righty then. I guess from now on, we're bionic," I said then accidentally froze Bree's boots. "Seriously, Oliver? These are my new boots," Bree said. "Sorry about that," I apologized. "Eh, it's okay. Skylar was gonna ruin them anyways," Bree said. Skylar looked offended.


	5. Need for Speed

**Hey Sorry guys about the wait. I kinda sorta had to like take time off of this story because of the comment that Spike was acting more like Adam. Sorry about that I kinda miss Adam so I accidentally made Spike seem like him. So after watching every Lab Rats episode with Spike in it I think I'm Ready to continue this story.**

 **So here it is Chapter 5.**

SPIKE'S P.O.V

"Douglas, you're here," Bree said as she gave him a hug. "Guys, this is our Uncle Douglas," Bree introduced Douglas. "Well, technically, he's our father," Chase said. "Yeah. Like we'd ever call him that," I told Chase. "Oh. You're the guy who tried to kill them. Nice to meet you," Kaz said as he shook Douglas's hand.

"You, too, Oliver. You're not nearly as scrawny as Spike said you were," Douglas told him. "That's because I'm Oliver," Oliver said glaring at me. "What? Just be glad I told the truth about something," I said. "Hi. I'm Skylar," Skylar introduced herself. "Ah, the alien girl. I'm kind of disappointed. I thought you'd have three heads," Douglas said. Don't be silly. You shed the other two when you're a kid, and leave them under your pillow for the head fairy," Skylar explained.

"Uh, good news. Skylar just got her powers back," Chase told Douglas. "And guess who got them back for her," Kaz said. "Okay, it was me," Chase smiled. "A little Elite Force gossip. Scrawny is jelly because Bookworm got Alien her powers back," Bree explained. "Okay, aliens I can believe. But someone jealous of Chase? Unfathomable," Douglas said the walked over to the couch and sat down.

"So looks like I'll be staying here with you while my brother's gone," Douglas explained. "Really? Are you sure there was no where else to go? Like some place other than here," I asked him. Douglas shook his head no. "Where did Mr. Davenport go? I mean, not that I'm complaining. I think I speak for all of us when I say we could use a break," Skylar said.

"He went back home. He'll be checking in, but he wanted to be there with Tasha when the baby arrives," Douglas told us. "Probably so he can jam a bionic chip in its neck when she's not looking," Bree said. "Anyway, my first order of business while I'm here is to design the team's new mission suits," Douglas said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. No, you're not, 'cause I'm designing them. I started sketching up a prototype two weeks ago," Chase told him. "I think we can all agree that the guy who created you is much more capable of creating the mission suits," Douglas explained.

"Yeah, 'cause Chase can't be trusted with anything!" Oliver exclaimed. Then Chase looked at him. "I mean, I'd like to be on Douglas' team, please," Oliver said. " I don't know. Chase is the smartest guy in the world. And he did cure Skylar all by himself," Kaz explained. "Yeah who knows if he'll ever get an achievement like that again," I laughed.

Chase glared at me then turned back around. "Thank you, Kaz. And I think we can also all agree that our mission suits shouldn't be designed by anyone who looks like a hipster porcupine," Chase explained. Wait don't we have the same haircut as him?

"Okay. I see how it is. I guess Oliver and I will get to work on my version of the suit while you and Kaz spin your wheels making something we'll never use," Douglas told them. "That's right, we will," Chase said. "Yeah, you will," Oliver said. "Yeah, we will. Sorry, what are we "willing"?" Kaz asked. "We are gonna make the most powerful, intimidating, take no prisoners mission suits ever! It's dress-up time, and you just became my doll," Chase said.

SKYLAR'S P.O.V

"What are you doing?" Chase asked as Kaz kept moving around. "I want you to make my mission suit breathable. I'm a wiggler," Kaz said. Then Spike came downstairs. "Well, stand still. These measurements have to be exact," Chase told him.

"Ow!" Kaz exclaimed when Chase poke him with a needle. "Careful. Those pins are sharp," Kaz said. "Would you relax? I know what I'm doing," Chase said. Then Spike picked up a needle and poked Kaz with it. "Ow!" Kaz exclaimed again. Chase and Spike started laughing. "That was all me," Spike said. Kaz looked at the two like they were crazy.

"Stay away from me. Stay away from me!" Kaz yelled as he went upstairs. "Come on. Really?" Chase asked. Chase followed him and Bree came downstairs while moving to the side to avoid them. "Skylar, I just got a call from the head of the biggest shoe company in the world, and you're never gonna believe what they offered me," Bree said excited.

"Is it free shoes? I wonder if they have anything for girls with 14 toes," I thought about as I held the magazine I was reading up closer. "You really have 14 toes?" Spike asked me.

"Duh. I'm an alien. Eight and six," I told him. "All righty then. Anyway, they're giving me my own sneaker line. They're gonna call them Bree-zers," Bree said smiling. "I don't get it," I said. "My name is Bree, and they just added a "zers" at the end," Bree explained. "No, I get the bad pun. I mean, why are they giving you your own shoe?" I asked her.

"Because of my super speed. They're gonna put me in ads, commercials, billboards. When you see Bree, you'll think feet," Bree told me. "Oh please, when I see you I think of so many other things. I would tell you but, you're not going to like it," Spike said. Bree glared at him.

"So you're actually gonna do it? I didn't think heroes did stuff like that," I said. "Like what?" Bree asked me. "You know, sell out," I said. "I'm not selling out. It's just nice to be recognized for my unique ability," She explained. "Well, I have super speed, too, but I never needed credit for it. I guess the gift of saving people has always been enough for me. But if this is something you need, you go, girl," I told her.

"I don't need it," Bree said starting to get to get offended. "Okay," I said smirking. "I don't," She said again. "Fine. I guess you'll just have to agree to disagree," Spike told us. "Yeah, I guess we will," Bree agreed. "Okay then, we will. Sally Sellout," I insulted her. "Molly Martian Claw," Bree insulted me back as we walked away from each other.

OLIVER'S P.O.V

Douglas and I were in Mission Command trying to figure out what designs we should do. "Okay, Oliver, let's start designing this suit," Douglas said. "Cool. So here's what I'm thinking," I said then Douglas started laughing. "Oh. That's cute," He said. "What? I've been dreaming about having my own superhero suit since I was a little kid. Now that I finally have powers, this is my chance," I told him. "Okay, fine. What did you have in mind?" Douglas asked me.

"Are you ready for this? Elbow swords. Swords that come out of your elbows," I explained. "Unlike that idea, which came out of somewhere else," Douglas said. "You're not seeing it," I told him. Then I started doing a little bit of fighting moves to show him.

"Elbow swords!" I exclaimed. "No. With all your super powers, you don't need gadgets. Just a simple, functional suit," Douglas explained. Just then Chase came in along with Kaz but, Kaz was wearing some kind of suit. "Guys, look. Chase tricked out my suit with smoke jets," Kaz said. "Why?" Douglas asked them.

"For dramatic... Exits," Chase said while smoke appeared and Kaz was gone. "That was so awesome!" I exclaimed. "No, it wasn't," Douglas said. "Oh, don't worry, Douglas. There's nothing wrong with finishing second," Chase said. We waited for him thinking he had smoke jets too. "I don't have any smoke jets, so I'm just gonna leave," Chase told us then left.

SPIKE'S P.O.V

Skylar and I were in the park for Bree's commercial. Bree then came up to us. "Oh, I can't believe you guys came to support my commercial," Bree said a bit surprised. "I didn't, I was bored so I'm here to see how this disaster will turn out," I explained. "And I came here to talk you out of it," Skylar told her. "Oh. Well, it's not gonna work. Now step aside so everyone can see my Bree-zers," Bree told us. "Those are the ugliest shoes I've ever seen," Skylar said.

"I know, but they're mine!" Bree exclaimed. "Nice. Ugly shoes for an ugly-," I was about to say until Bree gave me a look daring me to finish that sentence. I was going to finish it but, then some guy came over to us. "There's our Bree. Ready to shoot your first commercial?" He said. "I sure am," Bree smiled.

"Great. Let's get you into hair and makeup," The guy who I'm guessing is the director said. "I already went," Bree told him as her smile dropped from her face. "Oh. Isn't this exciting? All these people are here just to watch you run. And when they do, those shoes are gonna fly right off the shelves," He said. "And right into the garbage," Skylar told him.

The dude turned around finally noticing us. "Excuse me, you two. We're about to start shooting, so fans need to be on that side of the camera," He told us. "Oh, we're not fans," Skylar told him. "Yeah not even close. I mean if I'm surprised to see anyone wanting to see that messed up thing and then you put her in those shoes," I pointed at Bree. She looked like she wanted to strangle me. "Oh. Are you the hair and makeup crew? 'Cause if so, we need to talk," He asked us.

KAZ'S P.O.V

"Did you see their faces when your smoke jets went off?" Chase asked me. "Actually I haven't really seen anything since my smoke jets went off," I told him. "Let's focus on what's important. Beating Douglas. We already won the battle, now we just have to win the war. Which means you need something more. Laser-guided ankle rockets!" He exclaimed. "I was really hoping you were gonna say some eye drops," I said.

BREE'S P.O.V

"Okay, here's the plan. Take a quick 20-mile run around the city, land back here on your mark. Most importantly, don't forget to show us how much you love... Your Bree-zers," The director Tony told me as held up a pair of the shoes. "Yeah. Got it," I said. "All right, people. Let's do this! And action," He called out.

"Time to take my Bree-zers for a 20-mile run. Ready, set... And I'm back," I said after I went around the world. "Oh, by the way, it's raining on the other side of town, which isn't a problem, thanks to the great traction on my Bree-zers," I told them as I handed someone an umbrella I was holding. "Thank you. Thank you," I said as they applauded. "That was fantastic. They love you! You're gonna sell a ton of these things. Keep going, keep going," The director told me.

"No problem. I'll do it again, but this time, backwards. Yeah, okay," I said. I used my super speed but, I accidentally tripped over a rock and started falling backwards into a baby. Skylar super speeded over to me and moved the baby out of the way and I fell down on my back. "What just happened?" Tony asked. "Would you believe me if I said you're crazy?" Spike asked him. "Um, uh... I don't know. I was running backwards and must've tripped," I explained.

"Not you, the other girl. She came out of nowhere and she saved that baby. She's a hero!" He exclaimed then everyone started clapping. "No, no, no, no. Applause isn't necessary. It's just what I do," Skylar told them.

"Aw. And she's so humble," The director said then everyone started clapping again. "I had no idea that there were two bionic girls in Centium City," He said. "Of course I'm bionic. How else could I have done that super awesome amazing thing I just didn't?" Skylar asked. "Okay. Yay. You saved a baby. Everyone's over it. Back to me. My Bree-zers," I said.

"What's your name?" The director asked her. "Skylar," She said. "Well, Skylar, you just made old Cocky McBackwards over here look like an amateur. You should be in the commercial," He said. "Me?" Skylar asked. "Her?" I asked. "What do you say? Wanna do it?" The director asked Skylar. "Absolutely," Skylar said. "What?!" I exclaimed. "Bring on the Skylars-ers," Skylar said. "That's even worse than the Bree-zers," Spike told her.

"We'll work on that," The Tony said then walked off. "No. What are you doing?" I asked as some people were taking down my posters. "No. Skylar, this was my commercial. How could you show me up like that?" I asked her. "I wasn't trying to," Skylar said. "You're the one knocking over babies," Spike said. "Uh, I wasn't knocking over babies. I was barreling into a baby; there's a difference," I told him. "I cannot believe you, Skylar. You are such a hypocrite," I said.

"No, I'm not. I was just... I mean, I was... You know what? You're right. It's just, my whole life, I've had to keep my powers a secret, but now that I can say I'm bionic, I can actually get credit," Skylar explained. "You called me out for that. You said that I was a sellout," I told her. "Yeah, but now I get it. It is nice to be noticed. But it's not fair to steal your spotlight. The commercial's all yours," Skylar said. "Thank you," I said.

"All right, Skylar, here is your contract. I see you've already been to makeup," The director said as he. came up to us with some papers in his hands. "Actually, I haven't," Skylar told him. "Oh. A natural beauty. How refreshing," He said. "You really need to stop insulting my sister. Unless you want to loose your privilege of being able to talk," Spike threatened him.

The director looked a bit scared. I smiled a little. "No, I haven't been there because I decided not to do the commercial," Skylar explained. "Huh. Well, that is disappointing. Good news, Bree, you're awesome again. Put her poster back up," Tony said as he started tearing up the contract. "Thank you. I think it's only right you use the fastest girl in the world," I told him.

"Wait. You think you're faster than me?" Skylar asked. "Of course not. I know I'm faster than you," I told her. "Uh, no, you're not," Skylar said. "Uh, yes, I am," I said. Then we started arguing. "Ladies, ladies. You know what? I agree with Bree. The fastest girl should be the face of the shoes," The director agreed.

"Thank you," I said. "Which is why we're gonna have a race," He told us. "Wait, what?" I asked. "And whoever wins will get the commercial, and be known as the fastest girl in the world," He explained. "I'm in," I said. "Let's do it," Skylar said.

The director laughed. "Great! I love this," He laughed then left. I turned to Skylar. "After I win, the only thing that you'll be known for is losing to me," Skylar said. "Oh, yeah? Well, after I win, the only thing you'll be known for is rescuing a baby," I told her. Skylar and Spike looked at me. "Which is nice, but it's no sneaker ad," I said.

OLIVER'S P.O.V

"Congratulations. You now have elbow swords," Douglas told me. "This is so cool! Now I can fight off enemies and make sushi at the same time," I said. Then my phone started beeping and picked it up. "It's Kaz," I said. "Ah! Look! They added laser-guided ankle rockets," I yelled. "That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard.

But I'm not gonna lie. It kinda scares me," Douglas said. "We can't lose to Chase," I told him. "We are not gonna lose to Chase, because we are about to up our game. I need to change the mechanics of the suit. Are you double-jointed?" Douglas asked me. "No," I answered. "Do you wanna be?" He asked.

KAZ'S P.O.V

Chase and I were in Mission Command when my phone started ringing. "Look at this. Oliver and Douglas just added toe cannons to their suit. That's genius. We can't compete with that," I told Chase as I showed him the picture. "Oh, yes, we can, 'cause I'm gonna give you propulsion trip wire," Chase said. "I have no idea what that is, but I love it," I smiled.

* * *

"Retractable bazooka," Oliver suggested. "On it," Douglas said.

"Electrified net shooter," Kaz said. "Check," Chase said and continued working.

"Chainsaw gloves."

"Acid-blasting toxic darts."

"Heat-seeking wrist boomerangs."

"Strategically placed thermonuclear projectile buttons."

"Wait. I got it. Venomous snake launcher," Oliver smiled. Douglas sighed. "Oh, Oliver. It's been done," Douglas told him.

SKYLAR'S P.O.V

"Okay, are you guys ready to see who's the fastest girl in the world? When I say go, you guys will take a super-speed loop around the city and end up back here at the finish line," The director explained. "Look on the bright side, Bree. At least when I beat you, you'll have super strength and flying to fall back on. Oh, wait. That's me," I told her. "Yeah, well, at least when I walk barefoot, I don't make children cry," Bree said. I gasped. "Ladies, on your marks. Get set. Go!" The director called out. When he did we went all around the city then came right back. "And they're back," He said.

"Yes, and I won," Bree said. "No way. I won," I said. We started arguing over who won. "Ladies, ladies, ladies. No need to argue. We can just go to the tape," The director said."Tape? What tape?" I asked. "Did you know they were filming this?" Bree asked me. "No, I did not," I told her. "Oh you guys didn't know? There are high-tech cameras at different spots around the park. That's actually the reason why I haven't caused any trouble. Well not yet anyway," Spike explained.

"And you decide to tell us this now?" Bree asked him. "We can slow the footage down to one-ten thousandth of a second, see who the winner is," Tony said. Then he pressed play. The first photog showed Bree and I running. Then suddenly Bree pushed me into a garbage can. The next one showed me pushing Bree into a lamp post. While we were running there was a guy who threw his gum in the air but, Bree caught it.

Bree blew a bubble then popped it. The director did not look happy. Then Bree and I were both almost at the finish line. We both went through it while Bree blew a bubble which made it first across the finish line. "Yay, I won," Bree said nervously. Everyone started leaving. "Where you going? Hey, no. Hey, hey! Come back. Come back! Hey, free shoes for everyone!" The director exclaimed then started laughing.

"Great. Now I can't even give these things away," He said a bit angry. "To be honest you probably wouldn't be able to give them away anyway. Just saying," Spike told him. "You know what? I don't want either one of you as my spokesperson. Nobody likes a cheater. At least, one that's been caught," He said then left and Spike started wondering off to who knows where.

"Skylar, look. I owe you a really big apology. I was so afraid of losing to you that I lost control of myself," Bree apologized to me. "Hey, I'm just as guilty. We both cheated," I told her. "I guess when I saw you save that baby, I just freaked out. I guess... I don't know. Super speed has always been my thing," Bree explained. "I get it. But for the record, there's a lot more to you than just super speed," I said. "Thanks. And I'm sorry I said mean things about your alien feet," Bree told me. "That's okay. I knew you were just jealous," I said. I mean who wouldn't be. "Yep, you got me," Bree said.

Suddenly Spike ran up to us. "Great you made up now can we cut the chit chat and go," He said anxiously. "Spike what are you up to?" Bree asked him. "Well..," Before he could answer we heard a man screaming. "Someone stop that hooligan he stole my wallet!" He yelled. "Gotta go," Spike said as he ran away as police officers ran after him. "Should we do something?" I asked. "No let's let Spike handle this on his own," Bee said.

CHASE'S P.O.V

Douglas and I were in the living room getting ready to show each other our mission suits. "Wait till you see Oliver's suit. It is fully loaded," Douglas said. "I'm just gonna let my suit do the talking, which, by the way, it does," I told him. "It's time for the big reveal. You ready, Oliver?" Douglas asked. "Ready. Let's do it," Oliver replied behind the curtain.

"Kaz? Kaz!?" I called out. "Are you talking to me? My ears are still ringing from that last missile test," Kaz asked in the Hyper-Lift. "Ha ha! Ha!" Douglas laughed as he took down the curtain. The Hyper-Lift opened revealing Kaz.I noticed that he was still in the Hyper-Lift. "What are you waiting for? Get out here," I told Kaz. "I'm trying. Um, this thing's a little heavy," He explained. "Here. I'll help you," I said as I helped him down the stairs.

"Go ahead, Oliver. Show 'em what you got," Douglas told him. "Prepare to be wowed by a retractable bazooka," Oliver said. He then pushed a button on his suit and we heard a hissing sound. "Ow. I guess it extracted before it retracted," Oliver explained. "What a disaster," I laughed. "Douglas, I think we may have taken this a little too far," Oliver said.

"Yeah, these things are way too impractical for missions," Kaz agreed. "These things are totally mission-ready," Douglas told them. Then I saw a fly out of the corner of my eye and had an idea. "Yeah, and to prove it, Kaz here is gonna use his suit to take out that fly," I said whIle pointing at it. "No, Oliver's suit will get the fly. Get it, Oliver," Douglas said.

Oliver tried to walk up to it then stopped. "I can't feel my legs," Oliver explained. "Come on, Kaz. Get the fly," I told him. Get the fly," Douglas told Oliver. They both started walking towards the fly and tried to get it, but kept missing. "Go, go!" Douglas and I exclaimed. We started yelling at them. "Come on, Oliver." "Do not help him!" We continued yelling. "Elbow swords activate," Oliver said. Then two swords came out of his suit.

"That's it. Yes! Come on, Oliver. Come on now!" Douglas yelled. I started yelling with him. "It's over here." Then suddenly Oliver and Kaz crashed into each other and fell down. "I can't get up," Oliver said as he was struggling.

"I can, but I don't want to," Kaz said. Douglas and I walked over to them. "I guess it's back to the drawing board. You know, we could make 'em together," Douglas suggested. "Yeah. It would be nice to work with someone who speaks the same language," I told him. "Tell me about it. Amateur hour," He said while pointing down at Kaz and Oliver. Then we left the room talking about our ideas.

BREE'S P.O.V

We were all in the living room and I was about to sit down on the couch, but I felt something sharp. I grabbed whatever I sat on. "Ow! What is this?" I asked while holding it up. "Elbow sword," Oliver answered. Chase and Douglas then came in. "Guys, we did it. Douglas and I put our heads together, and worked nonstop over the past few days to create the team's new mission suits, and they're better than we could've ever imagined," Chase explained.

* * *

We were all out on the terrace in our new mission suits and can I just say for nerds with no fashion taste what so ever they did an amazing job. "Oh, yeah, we make this look good," Oliver said. Spike looked down at his outfit. The pants were all black, but the Top part Had a zipper in the front everything was blue except for the sleeves which were black. "Hey, where's Douglas?" Skylar asked. Just then Douglas came out with an outfit that made him look like a robot. We all looked at him. "Oh, I'm gonna make this work," Douglas said. I don't even wanna know.


	6. Commando app PT 1

**Ok so I decided to do this chapter for fun and I hope you guys like it. And I wrote this while listening to the song Renegades I forgot who sings it though. This story will mostly be in Spike's point of view. So here is chapter. And thank you Anonlabratslover for reviewing.**

 **Spike's P.O.V**

We were all in Mission command training. Well the others were training while I watched them. Then Bree came over to me. "You know Spike, when Mr. Davenport said he wanted us to train I think he meant all of us," Bree said. "Yeah Bree's right. Hey I have an idea. Why don't you spar with Chase," Kaz suggested. "I'm in," Chase said. "Sure, why not," I told him standing up. I've been itching for a fight all day. Chase and I got into a fighting stance.

"Fight!" Oliver told us. Chase threw the first punch but, I ducked. I did a round house kick at his head but, he stepped back and dodged it. Chase brought out his laser Bo, so I brought out mine also. I swung the Bo at him. He blocked it with his own. We stayed like that for a minute until something happened. It felt like a glitch. Then one of my laser spheres accidentally blasted Chase back into the wall.

"CHASE!" Bree yelled. We all ran to his side. "Is he okay?" Skylar asked. "I don't know but, we need to get him to the hospital. Oliver help me get him up," Bree said. Oliver and Bree picked Chase up and put him on the Hyper-Lift. What have I done?

* * *

We were in the hospital and the doctors told us that Chase is in a comma and there's a large chance he may not make it. We were all standing around Chase. "I can't believe it. Spike what did you do?" Kaz asked me. "Hey. Don't blame him it was your idea in the first place," Bree said. "No, Kaz is right it's all my fault," I told them. "Would you quit blaming yourself," Skylar said. "Yeah it was an accident," Oliver said.

But, I didn't listen to them. I would laugh at how cheesy this was if Chase wasn't laying down on a hospital bed unconscious. Then a nurse came in. "Uh, excuse me but, Mr. Davenport needs some tests done and I'm sorry I'm going to have to ask you to come back later," She said. Bree nodded her head. Then wiped some tears from her eyes. "Yeah of course. Come on guys," Bree told us. They left the room but, I stood still. "Excuse me Sir but, you're going to have to leave" The nurse said. "I heard you the first time," I growled. Then looked back at Chase. "Hang in there buddy," I told him.

* * *

When everyone left to go vist Chase I packed a bag and headed towards the door. I opened the door and was about to leave until someone stopped me. "Hey," They said. I groaned. "So close," I said to myself. I turned around and saw it was Bree. Bree crossed her arms. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked walking up to me. "Uh, just dropping off some stuff," I lied. I could tell she wasn't buying it.

I sighed. "Okay fine, I'm going back to Mission Creek," I told her. "What? Why?" Bree asked me. "Because it's my fault Chase is in a hospital," I said. "Ugh, Spike you really need to stop blaming yourself," Bree said. "Why? I was built to protect him and instead I hurt him," I asked. "Yeah when you were an app. Now, you are person. And people make mistakes all the time," Bree said like it was alright. "But, my mistake put Chase in a comma Bree. He could die," I told her.

"Don't you think I know? How do you think I feel. My little brother is hurt and my other brother is planning on leaving," Bree told me. "I don't want to hurt anyone else," I said then I started thinking about what I just said. "Wow I'd never thought those words would ever come out of my mouth."

"Well, Leo did the exact same thing," Bree said. I remembered from when Chase told me about it. "Yeah, I know. But, no one died. Chase is on the brink of death because of me. So, I'm leaving," I said.

"What about the team?" Bree asked. "You guys will do fine without me," I told her. "I never took you as a person who runs away from something," Bree said. I ignored her then left.

 **Bree's P.O.V**

Spike left. I wanted to go after him but, decided not to. If this is his choice, then so be it. I used my super speed and went to the hospital. I walked in Chase's room and saw everyone else sitting next to him. Oliver looked up. "Where's Spike?" He asked. "Gone. And he's never coming back," I told them. "What? Why?" Kaz asked me. "Because he still blames himself for what happened to Chase," I explained.

"I can't believe he abandoned us," Skylar said. "Neither can I," I thought out loud.

* * *

Outside of the window of the penthouse were two Ravens. It flew off of the edge and landed on the ground and shape sifted into Roman and Riker. "The leader's hurt. And apparently they're a teammate short. Can we destroy them now?" Riker asked. "Indeed we shall," Roman said they turned back into ravens and flew off to the hospital.

* * *

 **Spike's P.O.V**

I decided to go see Chase before I left. When I walked in I saw a bunch of nurses and doctors on the floor. "What the?" I asked myself. I ran up to Chase's room to see if everything was ok. I got up there and found Bree on the ground. She started moving. I walked up to her. "What happened?" I asked Bree as I helped her up. "Roman and Riker is what happened," Bree explained. "Where's everyone else?" I asked. "They took them," Bree told me.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Bree asked me as she continued pacing back and forth. "I don't know but, I can't really think when you keep pacing around the room," I told her. "Sorry," She apologized. "I just wish Chase would just wake up and tell us what to do," Bree said. "The one thing I just don't understand is why would they take the others and not you?" I asked. "I-I don't know maybe they just didn't think I would be able to get in their way or something like that," Bree tried to explain.

Then I just thought of something. "Wait a minute I have an idea," I said. I went over by Chase's bed and picked up the defibrillator and rubbed it together. "Spike what are you doing?" Bree asked me.

I didn't answer instead I put the defibrillator up to Chase's neck. "Spike stop if you do that you could damage his chip," Bree said. "And if I don't do anything he could die," I told her. I put the defibrillator on his neck where the chip is and it gave out a large shock. Nothing happened so I did it again. I was going to try again until Bree stopped me. I threw the stuff down.

Suddenly Chase popped right up from his bed gasping for air. Bree smiled and I let out a out a sigh of relief. "I can't believe it worked," Bree mumbled.

"What's good on?" Chase asked confused."Nothing much just You were in a comma, Roman and Riker kidnapped the others, and I just saved your life. You're welcome by the way," I told him. Chase nodded his head slowly. "OK, but I have some questions to ask," He said. "What?" Bree asked. "Who are Roman and Riker, Where am I, Who am I, and Who are you?" Chase asked. We just can't catch a break can we?

 **Oh oh what will happen next? Will Chasey be ok? Find out next time bye.**


	7. Should I?

**Hey Guys I need your opinions. Should I keep going with this story or not? Because I don't know if I should so if I over 10 votes saying I should then I'll continue. Until then this will be the last chapter. I'm sorry.**


End file.
